Our Secret
by Bola Salju
Summary: Cerita tentang Jeon Wonwoo dan roommate barunya yang senang mengunyah daging manusia. Mampukah Jeon Wonwoo menyadarkan roommate barunya atau mungkin Wonwoo akan dikunyah juga?*bad summary(?) WARNING! SEDIKIT BUMBU GORE
1. Chapter 1

Suara desing mesin pesawat dan angin kencang membuat Wonwoo mengeryitkan keningnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan kakinya terasa lemas, Jeon Wonwoo mengalami _Jet Lag_. Dengan lemas ia menarik koper yang ia bawa menuju bangku panjang yang untungnya kosong dan berniat untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum ia memulai petualangan di kehidupan barunya. Jeon Wonwoo yang berasal dari Changwon, Gyeongsangnam-do harus pindah dan menetap di Seoul karena mendapatkan beasiswa di sebuah universitas di sana dan lagi salah satu teman eommanya menawarkan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang lumayan. Tapi masalahnya adalah Wonwoo belum punya tempat ia akan tinggal. Setelah beberapa menit duduk dan mengistirahatkan dirinya Wonwoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari apartement sebelum malam tiba, ia berdoa semoga saja ia dengan cepat dapat menemukan apartementnya.

Tapi ternyata merantau di kota yang asing bagi Wonwoo bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kemana dan pada siapa ia mencari apartement. Wonwoo sengaja tidak menaiki kendaraan umum, berniat untuk melihat-lihat kota sambil mencari udara segar. Meskipun dengan koper yang besar dan lumayan berat itu sedikit menganggu perjalanannya tapi Wonwoo menikmatinya.

Ia sering melihat di tv bagaimana keadaan Seoul ibukota negaranya itu, tapi ternyata memang lebih indah jika dilihat langsung. Bagaimana gedung bertingkat berdiri megah, keramaian di jalanan, Wonwoo benar-benar menikmatinya. Ia selalu penasaran dengan sungai yang terkenal itu, sungai _Han._ Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kesana sambil berusaha menghubungi temannya yang berada di Seoul.

Wonwoo akhirnya memilih menaiki bus dan terlalu bersemangat hingga ia lupa akan _Jet Lagnya_ dan tidak bisa tidur. Meskipun memasang wajah stoic, di dalam hatinya Wonwoo benar-benar takjub akan keindahan kota Seoul. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan mata para gadis yang berada satu bus dengannya yang menatapnya berbinar-binar. Wonwoo punya wajah yang tampan, tapi sepertinya Wonwoo tidak perduli akan hal itu.

Akhirnya Wonwoo sampai di sungai Han dan sayangnya ia sampai pada sore hari dimana langit mulai gelap. Wonwoo benar-benar kebingungan sekarang, ia ingin menikmati pemandangan sungai Han tapi disisi lain ia sudah lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat. Sambil menyusuri pinggiran sungai Han ia mengotak-ngatik ponselnya mencari kontak yang tepat untuk dimintai pertolongan sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ia terus berjalan dan menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf…" gumam Wonwoo dan mendongak, ia mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendapati orang yang ditubruknya ternyata mempunyai wajah manis dengan rambut sebahu berwarna coklat. Wonwoo baru sadar bahwa orang itu ternyata seorang pria, pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Pria itu memperhatikan Wonwoo dan matanya kemudian melihat ke arah koper yang berada di samping Wonwoo.

"Apa kau mencari penginapan?" tanyanya, Wonwoo terkejut ketika mendengar suaranya yang lembut. Ia penasaran apa pria ini sudah mengalami masa pubertas atau belum.

"Aku mencari apartement lebih tepatnya…" jawab Wonwoo sambil menoleh melihat ke arah sungai, pria itu mengangguk dan menepuk tangannya sekali membuat Wonwoo kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku lihat pria yang sedang duduk disana sejak tadi membagikan brosur, temanku bilang ia sudah ada disana sejak pagi tadi. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantunya tapi aku sudah punya tempat tinggal dan temanku tidak mau tinggal bersama orang asing. Kalau kau mau kau bisa bertanya dulu. Sepertinya pria itu sedang mencari _roommate_." Ucap pria itu masih sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya dan memperhatikan pria gendut dengan jas rapih dan berkacamata duduk di pinggir sungai dengan kertas yang menumpuk ditangannya.

"Kamsahamnida…" ucap Wonwoo sambil membungkuk, Wonwoo berjalan cepat ke arah pria yang ditunjuk tadi. Ia berharap pria yang ia temui tadi tidak menipunya. Berhubung ia bahkan mendengar suara gemuruh petir dan angin berhembus membawa hawa basah, Wonwoo berdoa semoga orang itu tidak mengecewakannya.

Wonwoo menepuk bahu orang itu dan membuatnya menoleh perlahan. "Ada apa?" tanya pria itu, Wonwoo menunduk melihat ke arah brosur yang dipegangnya.

"Aku hanya mencari orang yang mau tinggal bersama orang asing dan membagi rata semua bagiannya. Mandi dan makan di tempat yang sama dengan harga murah, aku juga menyediakan fasilitas seperti tv dan dua kamar yang terpisah tapi hanya memiliki satu kamar mandi. Tempatnya tidak besar tapi cukup jika kau membawa tamu karena ruang tamunya lumayan luas. Jika kau keberatan dengan semua itu tolong tinggalkan aku, karena aku sudah lelah." Ujar pria itu panjang lebar tanpa jeda, Wonwoo menarik salah satu brosurnya dan membaca semua keterangannya.

"Dimana aku harus menandatangani kontrak dan membayar sewanya?" tanya Wonwoo datar, ia tersentak ketika melihat bagaimana bersinarnya wajah pria itu.

 **Our Secret by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu +Jeonghan X Wonwoo**

 **Other Cast:?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Mystery, Hurt.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI, AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN SEGALA KEADAAN YANG MENIMPA KALIAN SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI!**

 **A/N** : Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chapter 1

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya perlahan, sekarang dirinya tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartement barunya. Ia gugup tentu saja, ini sama saja seperti pertama kali kau menjadi murid pindahan dan harus memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas. Atau mungkin Wonwoo sedikit berlebihan?

Dalam hati ia sangat berterimakasih pada pria yang sudah menolongnya. Wonwoo bahkan sampai di gedung apartementnya semenit sebelum hujan deras turun. Dengan ragu-ragu Wonwoo mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya berniat untuk menekan bel. Tapi sebelum ia menekan bel seseorang mengagetkannya dengan berdiri di sampingnya tepat di depan pintu.

"Kau orang baru itu?" tanya pria itu, Wonwoo memperhatikan orang itu. Ia beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya, dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih juga dasi berwarna merah. Wonwoo yakin ia seorang pegawai perusahaan. Tapi sesuatu yang menarik darinya adalah wajahnya. Wajahnya tampan dan imut dalam sekali waktu, meskipun pria yang ditemuinya di sungai lebih manis darinya. Tapi Wonwoo bisa merasakan aura aneh dalam diri pria itu.

Pria itu balik memperhatikan Wonwoo, dengan kaos hitam dan lambang bintang besar juga celana jeans hitam dan sneaker hitam. Wonwoo bahkan terlihat menarik dan seperti remaja-remaja Seoul kebanyakan. Wonwoo memasang wajah datar sama seperti dirinya itu yang membuatnya lebih menarik.

"Si gendut itu sudah memberitahukan semuanya padaku, masuklah." Ajak pria itu setelah membuka kunci. Wonwoo hanya diam dan mengikutinya, ia memperhatikan sekeliling ternyata apartement yang ia tempati tidak buruk juga. Dan benar kata pria gendut tadi ruang tamunya besar dengan tv plasma dan rak berisi kaset juga playstasion.

"Kamarmu disebelah kanan. Kamar mandinya di ujung lorong dekat dengan dapur. Kau bisa pakai barang apapun selain yang berada di kamarku, jika ada perlu ketuk pintu. Aku paling tidak suka ada yang menyelinap ke dalam kamarku." Jelas pria itu sambil membuka sepatunya. Wonwoo hanya diam mendengarkan dan mengikutinya masuk hingga sampai di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya pria itu dengan nada datar, Wonwoo menggeleng perlahan dan memilih masuk ke kamarnya. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang. Wonwoo bahkan baru sadar kalau mereka belum berkenalan hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidur dan mengobrol dengannya besok pagi.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun di pagi hari dan tidak mendapati siapapun di sana. Saat ke dapurpun Wonwoo tidak mendapati makanan di atas meja, dan itu membuat Wonwoo berpikir bahwa teman sekamarnya itu adalah pegawai sibuk yang pasti akan pergi pagi pulang malam. Jadi untuk berterimakasih karena memperbolehkannya tinggal dan sebagai perkenalan Wonwoo berniat untuk membuatkannya makan malam. Tapi sebelum itu Wonwoo harus pergi ke kampusnya dan pergi bekerja untuk hari pertama. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo gugup hingga perutnya terasa sedikit sakit.

Wonwoo pergi dengan naik bis yang untungnya halte itu tidak jauh dari apartementnya. Ia tidak perlu bangun terlalu pagi untuk sampai ke halte. Wonwoo benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu.

Sesampainya di kampus Wonwoo langsung pergi ke kelas pertamanya. Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah meminta jadwal karena pihak kampus sudah mengirimkan semua informasi seminggu sebelum Wonwoo pergi ke Seoul. Tapi meskipun ia tahu dimana ia akan pergi Wonwoo masih buta arah dan harus bertanya. Setidaknya ada yang memberikannya peta, karena kampus barunya benar-benar luas dan besar.

"Apa kau tersesat?" Wonwoo menoleh ketika mendengar suara familiar dan mendapati pria yang ia temui di sungai Han kembali berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum yang sama.

"Wah, kita bertemu lagi. Apa kau sudah mendapat tempat tinggal?" tanya pria itu, Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Ng, apa kau tahu dimana letak kelas ini?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memberikan kertas jadwalnya. Pria itu mengambilnya dengan senang hati dan menepuk pundak Wonwoo dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau satu kelas dengan temanku. Ayo!" ajak pria itu. Di sepanjang koridor pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti bicara. Wonwoo akhirnya tahu pria itu bernama Yoon Junghan, tapi teman-temannya memanggilnya Jeonghan. Ia tidak aneh dengan namanya karena pria itu benar-benar seperti malaikat.

"Nama temanku adalah Jihoon, pria mungil dengan rambut ungu. Dia memang dingin tapi sebenarnya ia baik dan berhati keibuan. Dia sering sekali mengoreksi hal kecil dengan kata-kata pedasnya jadi jangan dimasukkan ke hati ya…" ucap Jeonghan. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan penasaran sebenarnya seperti apa pria bernama Jihoon itu.

"Jeonghan apa lagi-lagi kau jadi GuideTour?" Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya ketika mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam dengan gummy-smile berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Seungcheol hyung selamat pagi." Sapa Jeonghan yang diangguki pria bernama Seungcheol.

"Ohh~ kau anak baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini. Siapa namamu?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Jeon Wonwoo…" jawab Wonwoo setengah bergumam. Jeonghan hanya memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sepertinya masih malu itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dia harus cepat ke kelas hyung, dan ternyata ia sekelas dengan Jihoon. Jadi aku duluan, sampai jumpa nanti…" pamit Jeonghan sambil merangkul bahu Wonwoo dan menariknya pergi, meninggalkan Seungcheol yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya ketika ia keluar dari supermarket tidak jauh dari apartementnya, ia bisa melihat kepulan asap putih keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya ketika ia menghela nafas. Ia sangat yakin bahwa tadi pagi hingga sore suhunya masih sangat hangat, dan Wonwoo sedikit heran kenapa suhu bisa langsung turun dengan drastis. Wonwoo berjalan dengan langkah yang terburu-buru perutnya lapar dan angin semakin kencang berhembus, ia bahkan yakin bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Diperjalanan Wonwoo menggumamkan lagu yang berada di kepalanya dan langsung berhenti ketika melihat juga mendengar seorang wanita yang sepertinya pegawai kantoran itu tertawa bahagia dengan menggandeng seorang pria yang Wonwoo tidak jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya ketika sang wanita mengatakan "Dasar mesum." Dengan nada yang Wonwoo yakin wanita itu pasti juga mau, jadi ia dengan cepat berjalan melewati gang gelap dimana kedua orang itu masuk.

Dalam hati ia menggerang, kenapa orang dewasa suka sekali bermain di tempat gelap. Wonwoo bahkan merinding membayangkan mereka melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat umum. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa juga ia memikirkan hal itu. Begitu pikirnya.

Wonwoo memperlambat langkahnya ketika jaraknya dari gang sudah cukup jauh, ia kembali menghela nafas lega ketika ia melihat gedung apartementnya yang sudah tidak jauh. Tapi mendadak Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Wonwoo menoleh dan tidak mendapati siapapun di belakangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo berlari hingga kedua plastik yang dipegangnya itu menimbulkan bunyi keras.

Wonwoo tidak salah dengar ketika ia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. Tanpa Wonwoo tahu wanita itu sudah tergeletak dengan darah yang mengalir deras di sekeliling tubuhnya. Matanya basah dan menatap ngeri ketika ia melihat sendiri bagaimana pria yang berada di bawahnya itu tengah menggigit dan menguyah daging yang berasal dari kaki kanannya. Kedua tangannya sudah terputus hingga menyisakan bagian kepala dan tengah tubuhnya, hingga ia tidak bisa berontak. Perlahan air matanya kembali mengalir. "To…Long…"

.

.

.

Nafas Wonwoo terengah-engah ketika ia sampai di apartementnya. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya lemas dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Wonwoo menelan salivanya dan kembali mencoba mengatur nafasnya hingga ia tertidur di koridor dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya yang terlentang. Meskipun umurnya sudah Sembilan belas tahun tapi Wonwoo masih percaya dengan hal mistis dan Wonwoo benci juga takut pada hal itu.

"Wonwoo-ssi?" Wonwoo terkesiap dan berteriak keras tepat di depan wajah pria berambut coklat madu yang berada di atasnya. Pria itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Wonwoo. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas.

"Mi-mianhe, aku pikir kau han…tu" buru-buru Wonwoo meminta maaf dan tekejut ketika mendapati pria itu yang menjadi roommatenya itu hanya mengenakan celana tidur hitam dengan rambut basah dan juga tidak mengenakan baju. Wonwoo tekejut karena Wonwoo tidak punya badan yang seatletis dan sesexy pria itu. Wonwoo memiliki ABS tapi Wonwoo belum memiliki dada sebidang itu.

"Tidak masalah, aku juga terkejut ketika seseorang membuka dan menutup pintu dengan keras, aku pikir kau pencuri." Jawab pria itu, Wonwoo sweat drop. Mana ada pencuri membuka dan menutup pintu dengan keras?

"Maaf menganggu…" gumam Wonwoo sambil membungkuk sedikit. Pria itu mengangguk dan berbalik pergi, Wonwoo yang masih di posisi duduk di lantai memperhatikan punggung roommatenya yang mulus itu, Wonwoo menyentuh lengannya dan tersenyum kecil, kulitnya juga tidak kalah putih dan mulus. Wonwoo menepuk keningnya ketika baru menyadari alasan ia pergi ke supermarket tadi. Wonwoo buru-buru berdiri dan menyusul roommatenya itu.

"Ng, apa kau lapar?" tanya Wonwoo, pria tinggi yang tengah membuka kulkas itu menoleh dan hendak menggeleng tapi bunyi perutnya yang keras tidak bisa membohongi Wonwoo lagi.

"Aku baru saja dari supermarket, sebagai ucapan perkenalan biarkan aku memasak makan malamnya. Oke?" ujar Wonwoo sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya dan tersenyum, ia kemudian menaruh bahan-bahannya di atas meja dan mulai mencuci sayuran.

"Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo menoleh dan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Namamu Kim Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo. Pria bernama Kim Mingyu itu mengangguk sedikit dan mulai mendekati Wonwoo.

"Aku akan membantumu memasak…" ucapnya seperti bergumam, Wonwoo mendorong bahunya pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau pakai dulu bajumu Mingyu, terkena minyak langsung ke kulit bukan sesuatu yang lucu kau tau?" peringat Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya diam dan akhirnya pergi entah untuk memakai baju atau melakukan hal lain. Wonwoo merasa puas karena rencananya berjalan dengan mulus, meskipun Wonwoo tidak tahu asal-usul pria itu tapi setidaknya Wonwoo tahu namanya. Tapi Wonwoo penasaran dengan luka yang berada tepat di dada kirinya itu.

Mingyu kembali dengan memakai kaos berwarna abu-abu dan rambutnya pun sudah kering, ia dengan cepat membantu Wonwoo memasak hingga Wonwoo sendiripun kagum akan keahliannya. Dengan postur tubuh tinggi seperti itu Wonwoo yakin Mingyu orang yang doyan sekali makan.

"Kau suka memasak?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengaduk-ngaduk sup, Mingyu mengangguk masih sibuk memotong sayuran.

"Aku suka makan itu alasannya, makanan kesukaanku adalah daging. Tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan sayuran. Aku juga suka buah." Jawab Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Aku tidak suka seafood karena alergi…" timpal Wonwoo separuh bergumam, Mingyu hanya diam mendengarkan. Dan acara memasak mereka hanya ditemani suara air mendidih juga suara sayuran yang dipotong.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan memasak dalam keadaan lapar berat, tapi akhirnya mereka puas karena makanan yang mereka buat seperti apa yang mereka bayangkan. Setelah membantu Wonwoo memasak Mingyu juga membantu Wonwoo mencuci piring.

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan seenak ini selain masakan eommaku. Kau memang berbakat sekali Mingyu!" puji Wonwoo dengan senyuman cerah, Mingyu hanya mengangguk dan berkonsentrasi membilas piring. Wonwoo memperhatikan wajah Mingyu yang begitu berkonsentrasi dan membuatnya terkekeh.

"Kau pasti orang yang sangat giat sekali bekerja ya? Bahkan membilas piringpun…" ujar Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya mendengus pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana kau bekerja? Kau sering pergi pagi dan pulang malam, pekerjaanmu begitu banyakkah?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Pekerjaanku tidak begitu banyak tapi bawahanku begitu sulit diatur itu alasannya. Aku bahkan kurang tidur dua bulan ini…" jawab Mingyu, Wonwoo mengangguk-ngangguk dalam hati ia merasa kasihan karena menjadi pelajar yang bekerja pun sudah terasa lelah bagaimana dengan Mingyu yang bahkan dua bulan kurang tidur. Tapi tunggu dulu, bawahan katanya?

"Kau ini bekerja dibagian mana?" tanya Wonwoo ragu-ragu.

"Direktur Manager di Shin Company." Wonwoo melongo, ia yang berpikir bahwa Mingyu hanya pegawai kantoran biasa hanya bisa shock dan merutuki dirinya.

' _Untung saja aku tidak bilang kalau dia terlihat seperti pegawai kantoran biasa.'_

"Kau yang mahasiswa dan bekerja juga pasti melelahkan."

"Tapi tidak semelelahkan kau Mingyu-ssi…" gumam Wonwoo tegang. Ia begitu segan dengan orang yang punya pangkat tinggi seperti Mingyu ini, ia bahkan heran kenapa Mingyu memilih apartement kecil dan bersewa murah seperti ini.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku Mingyu-ssi, kau tadi memanggilku Mingyu kan?" ujar Mingyu dengan nada tidak suka, Wonwoo melirik ke arah lain. Panik.

"Tapi kau-aduhh…"

"Apa aku harus berhenti menjadi manager agar kau memanggil namaku seperti biasa?"

"Hah? Kau gila, kita bahkan baru berkenalan belum lebih dari sehari. Untu k apa? Aku bisa memanggil namamu setiap saatkan Kim Mingyu! Jangan bodoh." Omel Wonwoo sambil menendang paha bagian belakang Mingyu dan kemudian pergi.

Wonwoo mendadak berhenti dan berbalik. "Mingyu kau berhati-hatilah ketika pulang malam ya." Ujar Wonwoo membuat Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tapi kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Tadi saat aku pulang dari supermarket aku mendengar suara-suara aneh…" Mingyu semakin heran. Ia mendekati Wonwoo yang menunduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mingyu sambil menyentuh puncak kepala Wonwoo.

"Dimana kau mendengar suara aneh itu? dan lagi, aku ini lebih lama tinggal disini kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati…"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kaku. "Benar juga…"

Mingyu diam ia memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang perlahan memucat.

"Di gang…" Wonwoo terkesiap, ia kontan melihat ke arah Mingyu tepat di matanya.

"Orang-orang mendengar dari arah gang itu. Mereka akan mendengarnya ketika jarak mereka sudah jauh kan? Kau pikir itu hantu?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengelus-ngelus surai coklat muda Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Hantu itu tidak ada Jeon Wonwoo. Yang kau dengar itu bukan hantu. Tapi korban."

"Korban?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Mereka yang dibawa ke gang itu akan hilang, entah kemana. Tapi yang kudengar mereka semua dimakan."

"Di-dimakan?"

Mingyu kembali mengangguk. "Oleh kanibal."

Wajah Wonwoo kembali memucat, ia sepertinya akan muntah dan pingsan dalam waktu bersamaan. Tapi dengan cepat Mingyu menahannya dengan menggenggam lengan kirinya.

"Itu hanya mitos Wonwoo, kau aman disini. Kau bersamaku ingat?" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk ia bahkan tidak sadar dengan kalimat aneh Mingyu.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Wonwoo agak bergetar.

"Hm? Oh si gendut yang memberitahuku."

To Be Countinue.

Rerwrite dari Our Secret-_-, adakah yang tidak dimengerti T.T? sebenarnya author juga rada mual dan geli pas dapet ide gila seperti ini ya ampun-_- ketika banyak ff vampire dimana-mana author malah bikin ff beginian mana dua ff belum beres-_- dan akupun galau buat masukin Hoshi atau enggak-_-#sllaaapppeddd# yap sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya '-')/


	2. Chapter 2

Kehidupan Wonwoo sampai saat ini berjalan lancar. Ia pergi ke kampusnya selalu tepat waktu, meskipun ia baru mengenal tiga orang yang menjadi teman di kampusnya, pergi bekerja tanpa ada masalah, sesekali berpapasan dan makan malam dengan roommatenya. Hanya saja Wonwoo belum pernah sarapan bersama pria bernama Mingyu itu sampai saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu darimana asal pria itu dan bagaimana kehidupannya selama ini. Wonwoo belum pernah bertanya dan tidak punya kesempatan untuk menanyakannya.

Yang Wonwoo tahu bahwa Mingyu bekerja di perusahaan besar bernama Shin Company sebagai direktur manager disana dan ia mempunyai kekasih gadis berambut coklat yang hari ini datang ke apartementnya.

"Apa Mingyu oppa ada?" tanya gadis itu ketika Wonwoo membukakan pintu, Wonwoo memperhatikan gadis manis itu dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Dia belum pulang." Jawab Wonwoo singkat. Gadis itu terdiam dan berjinjit untuk melihat ke belakang Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa gadis ini tidak langsung pergi dan membiarkannya melanjutkan tidur sorenya? Begitu pikirnya.

"Boleh aku menunggu?" tanyanya. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya dan kemudian menghela nafas, membuka lebar pintunya dan membiarkan gadis itu masuk.

"Apel…" gumam gadis itu ketika masuk ke apartement.

"Oh, itu pengharum ruangan yang Mingyu beli. Dia selalu menyemprotkannya di pagi hari dan membuka jendelanya." Jawab Wonwoo mendengar gumaman gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh menatap Wonwoo dan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ahh maafkan aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Tzuyu kekasih Mingyu. Kau?"

"Jeon Wonwoo…" jawab Wonwoo sambil membalas senyuman gadis bernama Tzuyu itu. ia langsung melenggang pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman sedangkan Tzuyu duduk di sofa, menyamankan dirinya.

"Aku harap kau suka jus jeruk." Ujar Wonwoo sambil menaruh gelas berisi jus jeruk ke atas meja.

"Terimakasih maaf merepotkan…" jawab Tzuyu, Wonwoo duduk di sebelah gadis itu dengan mengambil jarak agak jauh. Ia pasti akan dalam masalah jika Mingyu datang dan melihat kekasihnya duduk berdekatan dengan roommatenya yang baru ia kenal tiga hari itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal disini?" tanya Tzuyu memecah keheningan.

"Tiga hari kurasa…" jawab Wonwoo dan meminum jusnya. Tzuyu mengangguk pelan dan menghela nafasnya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin untuk mengatakan ini padamu Wonwoo-ssi, tapi… kau pasti tahu tentang gang yang berada tidak jauh dari apartement ini kan?" tanya Tzuyu membuat Wonwoo diam dan mendadak bulu kuduknya merinding mengingat suara-suara dan cerita Mingyu waktu ia pertama kali tinggal disini. Dengan ragu Wonwoo mengangguk. Tzuyu bahkan memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Apa Mingyu oppa menceritakan apa penyebab kejadian di gang itu?" tanyanya lagi semakin membuat Wonwoo gemetar walau hanya sedikit, ia tidak mungkin memperlihatkan dirinya yang lemah dihadapan seorang gadis kan?

"Apa kau percaya?" tanya gadis itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo dan langsung diangguki Wonwoo. Tentu saja, ia mendengar suara-suara aneh itu sendiri dan ia berdoa semoga ia tidak langsung melihat apalagi mengalaminya.

"Aku kaget ketika ada orang yang percaya dengan cerita bodoh seperti itu, itu hanya omong kosong untuk menarik orang-orang untuk tinggal disini…" ujar Tzuyu sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau belum pernah mendengarnya?" tanya Wonwoo. Tzuyu menggeleng.

"Belum dan jika aku tertangkap dan dimakan aku akan melawan dan mematahkan lehernya agar ia tidak meneror orang-orang lagi…" jawab Tzuyu sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, Wonwoo mendengus geli. Dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau gadis baik, mau mematahkan lehernya agar tidak meneror orang-orang. Biasanya orang akan lari dan menyelamatkan dirinya…" puji Wonwoo, Tzuyu tersenyum lebar.

"Eommaku mengajarkanku untuk menolong orang yang kesulitan, dan memberitahuku untuk tidak meninggalkan orang yang aku sayang bagaimanapun dirinya. Bahkan ketika kau tahu rahasianya sekalipun…" gumam Tzuyu dibagian akhir bahkan hampir tidak terdengar oleh Wonwoo.

"Mingyu punya rahasia?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa sadar. Tzuyu tersenyum.

"Semua orang punya rahasiakan…" jawab Tzuyu membuat Wonwoo penasaran, baru saja ia hendak bertanya suara pintu terbuka dan membuatnya mengurungkan pertanyaannya karena orang yang sedang dibicarakan sudah pulang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Mingyu dengan kening berkerut seperti tidak suka, Wonwoo hanya diam memperhatikan wajah Mingyu yang tampak lelah dan bertambah terlihat lelah ketika melihat gadis di hadapannya memeluknya dengan riang.

"Aku sedang menunggumu, aku kan sudah janji untuk mentraktirmu dan membawakanmu makanan enak ya kan?" Mingyu menghela nafas dan mendorong gadis itu pelan.

"Aku lelah Tzuyu…" gumam Mingyu dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Ayolah oppa sekali saja, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu makan." Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa lelah dan kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya, kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu dan membiarkan dua orang yang berstatus sepasang kekasih itu membicarakan hal yang Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

"Wonwoo…" panggil Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menoleh menatapnya dengan mata mengantuk.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Mingyu dan langsung diangguki Wonwoo. Wonwoo langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya. Ia begitu lelah karena seharian bekerja dan sekarang ia benar-benar ingin tidur, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan pandangan marah Tzuyu yang ditunjukkan padanya.

 **Our Secret by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu +Jeonghan X Wonwoo**

 **Other Cast:?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Mystery, Hurt.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI, AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN SEGALA KEADAAN YANG MENIMPA KALIAN SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI!**

 **A/N** : Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chapter 2

Wonwoo tahu kalau teman barunya yang berwajah manis seperti wanita ini adalah orang yang terkenal di kampusnya, ia tidak heran mengingat pria dihadapannya ini begitu baik dan murah senyum. Tapi Wonwoo tidak tahu ia begitu terkenal hingga ia harus berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan gadis yang berebut mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Jeonghan hyung cepat aku lapar!" gerutu Jihoon pria mungil berambut ungu yang berdiri di samping Wonwoo dan ikut tenggelam diantara para gadis.

"Sabar sedikit, ah sebaiknya aku pergi. Temanku sudah menunggu…" pamit Jeonghan membuat para gadis menggerutu tidak terima, Wonwoo ingin tertawa tapi merasa kasihan melihat bagaimana wajah Jeonghan yang menahan sabar dan lelah dikerumuni gadis-gadis.

"Sebaiknya kau memakai topeng hyung…" usul Wonwoo, Jeonghan menghela nafas dan mengelap keringatnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau benar Wonwoo-ah, aku benar-benar kelelahan…" gumam Jeonghan, Jihoon mendengus kesal dan berjalan di depan mereka dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat.

"Aku lapar, jalannya cepat sedikit!" keluh Jihoon, Jeonghan dan Wonwoo saling berpandangan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat teman mereka yang begitu kekanak-kanakan.

Diperjalanan menuju café yang tidak jauh dari kampus mereka, segerombolan orang-orang membuat mereka bertiga berhenti dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Aku tidak salah lihatkan, disana ada ambulance dan mobil polisi?" gumam Jihoon ketika kedua temannya sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Memang benar diantara kerumunan orang ada dua ambulance dan tiga mobil polisi. Mereka bahkan melihat di sisi-sisinya ada beberapa mobil yang berasal dari stasiun TV

"Apa benar ini perbuatan Jack The Ripper mengingat korban termutilasi dan kehilangan banyak organ dalam mereka dan lagi kebanyakan korbannya adalah wanita?" tanya salah satu wartawan dan terdengar Wonwoo. Wonwoo terdiam, telapak tangannya tiba-tiba basah dengan keringat dingin. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan perutnya terasa mual.

Dengan cepat ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wonwoo benar-benar merasa ingin memuntahan sarapannya sekarang. Polisi yang tengah diwawancara tidak jauh dari Wonwoo dan teman-temannya berdiri melihat bagaimana Wonwoo menahan dirinya untuk tidak muntah langsung mendorong para wartawan.

"Biarkan aku menutup mayatnya sebelum orang-orang muntah melihat korban." Ucap polisi itu dan langsung menutupi mayatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Wonwoo?" tanya Jeonghan khawatir, Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya begitu pucat.

"Kau terlihat sakit, kau ingin kuantar pulang?" tanya Jeonghan lagi dan kembali Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aku akan meminta ijin ke dosenmu nanti, kau dan Jeonghan hyung pulanglah. Jeonghan hyung pastikan kau kembali ke sini." Ujar Jihoon dan melenggang pergi, Jeonghan tersenyum kecil dan langsung memapah Wonwoo.

"Ayo biarkan aku mengantarmu…" Wonwoo tidak menolak. Ia benar-benar merasa sakit sekarang, ia hanya mendengar penjelasan reporter tadi belum melihatnya, Wonwoo tidak yakin jika ia melihatnya langsung ia masih akan dalam kondisi sadar dan mampu berdiri tegak.

.

.

.

Jeonghan mendudukan Wonwoo dengan perlahan ke kasurnya, dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan tubuh lemas Wonwoo.

"Kau serius tidak apa-apa? Apa aku antar saja ke dokter?" tanya Jeonghan lagi-lagi khawatir, Wonwoo tersenyum kecil ia merasa tidak enak membuat teman dan sekaligus seniornya itu khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir hyung, hanya mual kau tahu aku shock melihat sesuatu yang seperti itu di depanku. Untung saja kau tidak lihat…" jawab Wonwoo sambil tertawa kecil. Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya ia memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang memucat dan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dingin.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali hyung, Jihoon menunggumu kan kau bisa kembali kemari dengannya nanti…" ujar Wonwoo sambil menepuk bahu Jeonghan. Ia hanya diam seperti tengah berpikir tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Aku akan kembali sambil membawa obat dan makanan ya, jaga dirimu kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku." Kata Jeonghan dan mencium kening Wonwoo lembut. Wonwoo kontan diam ia shock tentu saja, belum pernah ada orang yang mencium keningnya begitu lembut kecuali eommanya dan appanya hanya saja appanya lebih sering menciumnya ketika ia masih kecil.

Wonwoo memperhatikan punggung Jeonghan yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Ia menghela nafasnya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Pusing di kepalanya sudah hilang tapi mual di perutnya belum juga reda, ia mencoba memikirkan hal lain dan berkonsentrasi untuk memfokuskan dirinya untuk tidur. Dan kemudian Wonwoopun tertidur dengan bermimpi aneh.

Wonwoo bermimpi aneh tentang bagaimana dirinya terjebak di dalam kegelapan, ia hanya diam disana tidak ada niatan untuk bergerak sama sekali karena dirinya tahu ia sedang bermimpi. Tapi ketika ia mencoba duduk sebuah cairan membasahi telapak tangannya. Ia heran dan tentu saja ketakutan melihat bagaimana cairan itu lebih bisa disebut sebagai darah ketimbang air atau sejenisnya. Wonwoo bahkan mendengar suara orang berteriak. Ia panik dan menutup telinganya. Wonwoo bukan orang yang penakut tapi disana ia benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Wonwoo mendengar eomma dan appanya berteriak, lalu suara Jeonghan dan Jihoon, dan terakhir suara gadis yang baru ditemuinya kemarin Tzuyu. Ia heran kenapa ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan gadis itu padahal ia baru saja bertemu dengannya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, tapi ia lebih heran kenapa ia tidak mendengar suara Mingyu. Ia orang yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini, mendadak semuanya hening. Wonwoo mencubiti dirinya namun tidak terasa sakit dan ia tidak terbangun itu yang ia takutkan. Wonwoo ingin bangun perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Ia kesal karena ia tidak bisa mengendalikan mimpinya sendiri. Lalu kemudian ia mendengar suara orang yang dicarinya, suara Mingyu memanggil namanya dengan nada bosan seperti biasa. Mingyu berada dihadapannya seperti menunggunya. Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya mencoba berjalan ke arah Mingyu tapi tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh.

"Wonwoo kakimu…" ujar Mingyu dengan nada pelan, Wonwoo menunduk untuk melihat kakinya. Kedua kakinya hilang menyisakan bagian paha yang terus meneteskan darah. Tubuh Wonwoo membeku, ia benar-benar panik dan takut sekarang. Yang ia takutkan lagi adalah bagaimana ia melihat kedua kakinya terantai tidak jauh darinya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja lehernya seperti di cekik dan Wonwoo melihat Mingyu adalah orang yang mencekiknya.

"Baumu enak, apa yang kau pakai parfum berharga mahal? Ohh, itu bau darah dari kakimu. Wonwoo kau kelihatan enak, mungkin aku akan memakanmu perlahan. Wonwoo kau tidak takut padaku kan? Jika kau mengatakan _aku cinta padamu Kim Mingyu_ aku akan melepaskanmu…" bisik Mingyu, Wonwoo membuka mulutnya tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Wonwoo aku lapar, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun. Mungkin kau memang ingin kumakan. Bagaimana dengan lehermu…" bisik Mingyu lagi dan mulai mendekati Wonwoo, Wonwoo menahan nafasnya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak sadar kalau ini adalah mimpi dan terus berdoa. Kemudian ketika gigi Mingyu mulai menggigit lehernya Wonwoopun terbangun.

Ia terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tentu saja tubuh yang bergetar hebat bahkan ia seperti merasa bahwa kasurnya ikut bergetar saking ketakutanya. Ia melihat sekeliling, ia masih berada di kamarnya. Matanya kemudian menatap jam dinding yang ditempel tidak jauh di depannya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Tidak heran jika kamarnya begitu gelap, ia belum menyalakan lampu di apartementnya.

Ia menyeka keringat di kening dan lehernya dengan selimutnya, tubuhnya masih gemetar hanya untuk mengambil tisu di meja belajar. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bisa berdiri tegak nanti. Wonwoo yang sedang dalam proses menenangkan diri itu tiba-tiba kembali terkejut karena mendengar suara orang yang seperti tengah marah-marah di luar kamarnya.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mengacuhkanku! Aku sudah datang kemari jauh-jauh hanya untuk melihatmu dan ini balasannya?!" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya rasanya ia kenal suaranya.

"Tidak ada yang menginginkanmu disini Tzuyu, pulanglah kau ini masih kecil. Orang tuamu akan khawatir." Balas suara lain yang Wonwoo kenal itu adalah suara Mingyu. Yang Wonwoo kejutkan adalah Tzuyu, gadis itu benar-benar kembali lagi ke sana. Dan lagi sepertinya Wonwoo berada dalam situasi tidak bagus karena berada di tengah-tengah pertengkaran ditambah lagi dirinya tidak sengaja menguping.

Wonwoo kembali menidurkan tubuhnya perlahan mencoba kembali tidur. Setidaknya ia bisa menghalau segala tuduhan mengupingnya jika ia ketahuan nanti. Tapi mimpi buruk yang baru saja dialaminya membuat matanya benar-benar sulit sekali dipejamkan.

"Aku sudah memberikan semuanya padamu Mingyu oppa, aku bahkan membantumu untuk menyembunyikan semua rahasiamu! Aku sudah menurutimu!" bentak Tzuyu lagi dengan nada bergetar seperti ingin menangis. Wonwoo merasa kasihan padanya, ia tahu Tzuyu pasti berusia lebih muda darinya dan Mingyu itu harus berpacaran dengan pria cuek dan sibuk seperti Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan gadis itu.

"Ya, dan kali ini mereka sudah mulai melacak dan mendalami kasus bernama Jack The Ripper ini karena kau berhasil menyembunyikan rahasiaku itu." jawab Mingyu sarkas, Wonwoo mulai penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. Ia yang berada di dalam selimut itu menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Itu karena kau terus saja sibuk makan dan mengacuhkanku, jika kita kembali merencanakan bagaimana acara berburumu tidak ketahuan lagi semuanya akan seperti dulu kan oppa." Wonwoo tersentak. Pikiran gila mulai muncul di kepalanya. Ia terus saja menyambungkan semua pembicaraan mereka dengan mimpinya. Bagaimana Mingyu yang seperti ingin sekali memakannya dengan acara berburu juga kasus Jack The Ripper yang sering memutilasi dan mengambil organ dalam korbannya.

Ia ingin sekali mengambil headphone dan mp3 player atau ponselnya tapi sayang sekali ranselnya ia taruh di dekat pintu, dan kalau ia mengambilnya suara-suara kecil di tempat sepi seperti ini pasti akan terdengar. Dan yang Wonwoo lakukan sekarang adalah pasrah, ia harus mendengarkan semuanya meskipun ia tidak mau.

"Ya, dan semua orang akan tahu bahwa aku pelakunya. Aku adalah Jack The Ripper yang mereka cari, aku adalah kanibal yang terus meneror gang itu. Terus saja kau membuat rencana. Sebenarnya kau hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan dariku kan? Tsk, kau tidak lebih dari bocah yang menginginkan mainan dengan menipu orang tuamu Tzuyu. Sejak dulu aku bekerja sendiri. Lalu kau datang membawa cintamu itu dan mengacaukan semunya. Terimakasih kau pergilah."

Shock. Tentu saja. Pengakuan tidak disengaja Mingyu benar-benar membuat Wonwoo tersentak. Ia diam dengan tubuh yang lagi-lagi gemetar, rasanya ia ingin pergi dari kamarnya dan berlari ke tempat yang jauh. Ia ingin seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja bel berbunyi dan kontan semua kembali hening. Wonwoo mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan lagi ia kembali terkejut sekaligus panik ketika mendengar suara Jeonghan dan Jihoon.

"Wonwoo? Bukannya dia belum pulang?" tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya. Ia benar-benar dalam posisi gawat sekarang.

"Sudah, aku yang mengantarkannya. Mungkin dia masih tidur di kamarnya. Kalau boleh bisa kami menjenguknya, aku ingin memberikannya makanan dan obat." Jawab Jeonghan. Wonwoo merasa bahwa sekarang adalah hari tersial untuknya. Ini juga mungkin adalah terakhir kali Wonwoo mendengar suara eomma dan appanya, melihat wajah kedua temannya yang baru dikenalnya. Wonwoo benar-benar belum siap.

Pintu terbuka dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo terlonjak kaget. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar suara lembut Jeonghan yang menyapanya bukan suara berat Mingyu atau suara gadis bernama Tzuyu itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jeonghan. Wonwoo menarik selimutnya perlahan dan tersentak ketika melihat Mingyu bersandar di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan menatapnya datar. Tepat di matanya.

"A-aku baru saja bangun tidur hyung…" jawab Wonwoo untuk terdengar senormal mungkin. Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya dan menyentuh kening Wonwoo.

"Kau berkeringat dingin Wonwoo, apa kita pergi ke dokter saja?" tanya Jeonghan, Wonwoo cepat menggeleng dan meremas ujung selimutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung…" gumam Wonwoo. Jeonghan terlihat begitu khawatir dan Jihoon hanya menatapnya bosan.

"Cepat makan dan minum obatmu, cepatlah sembuh aku lelah mendengar celotehan Jeonghan hyung yang terus membicarakan dirimu. Hyung sebaiknya kita pulang ini sudah sangat malam," ujar Jihoon sambil membuang muka. Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Cepat sembuh Wonwoo-ah…" ucap Jeonghan dan kembali mencium kening Wonwoo. Mingyu yang masih memperhatikan mereka mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka.

"Kalian bisa menginap disini sehari, besok aku pasti sembuh…" tawar Wonwoo sebenarnya ia takut jika ditinggal sendirian bersama Mingyu.

"Kami masih ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan, menginap disini akan merepotkan roommatemu Wonwoo. Kau istirahat ya…" jawab Jeonghan dan mulai beranjak pergi, mereka diam ketika Wonwoo mulai ikut berdiri dan akhirnya mengantarkan mereka sampai ke depan pintu. Wonwoo diam-diam merinding ketika melewati Mingyu.

Mereka akhirnya pergi setelah berpamitan dan sekarang Wonwoo benar-benar sendirian bersama Mingyu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sakit." Ujar Mingyu tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo tersentak, ia mulai berpikir kalau hari ini mungkin jantungnya akan jatuh karena terus-terusan kaget seperti ini.

"Kau bahkan pulang cepat, kau sakit apa?" tanya Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo yang masih memunggunginya di depan pintu. Wonwoo menunduk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk lari.

"Ha-hanya pusing, sepertinya kelelahan…" jawab Wonwoo sambil tertawa garing. Mingyu hanya diam memperhatikan punggung Wonwoo.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur dan masuk ke dalam selimut. Hari ini ada ramalan akan terjadi badai hingga besok pagi. Kuharap kau tidak ada acara pergi di malam hari dan berbadai." Wonwoo melemas. Sepertinya ia benar-benar dalam masalah besar sekarang.

To Be Countinue.

Apa Reader-nim siap untuk kejutan di chap selanjutnya? Nyahahah, oh iya Mingyu itu manusia kok Reader-nim pasti pada tahu kan kanibal manusia biasa yang sudah beredar kasus dimana-mana itu(?) ada yang tahu Jack The Ripper? Kalau belum monggo tanyakan mbah gugel#Slapped# aku harap kalian baca ff ini nggak sambil makan ya T.T entah bagaimana jadinya nanti kalau lagi makan malah baca adegan yang tidak menjajikan-_-. Ini ada romancenya kok tenang ^-^)/ Tzuyu twicenya kupinjam dulu ya mueheheh, aku fansnya kok tenang tapi entah kenapa dia cocok banget memerankan karakter seperti ini ckckckck-_-. Yosh sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya dan jangan lupa review ya '-')/


	3. Chapter 3

Hari itu hujan turun dengan lebat disertai angin yang berhembus kencang juga kilat dan suara petir. Wonwoo kadang terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara petir yang sepertinya berada tepat di atas gedung apartement yang ia tempati, ia bahkan bisa merasakan getarannya di ranjangnya. Wonwoo mencoba untuk tidur tapi pikirannya terus kemana-mana, matanya bahkan tidak lepas dari pintu kamarnya yang tertutup dan terkunci rapat itu. Hari itu Wonwoo ketakutan.

Ia sudah mengambil mp3, headphone juga ponselnya dan menaruhnya di bawah bantal takut-takut ia mendengar lagi pembicaraan yang seharusnya tidak di dengar itu. sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak menyangka bahwa Mingyu yang ia pikir baik ternyata seorang penjahat yang bahkan sedang dicari. Wonwoo ingin menelpon kantor polisi dan mengatakan bahwa penjahat yang mereka cari sekarang berada di apartementnya tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena menghubungi kantor polisi sama saja bunuh diri karena kondisinya sekarang benar-benar tidak memungkinkan.

Suara petir kembali terdengar dan Wonwoo lagi-lagi terlonjak kaget. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia terlonjak dan hampir berteriak sampai-sampai ia mengalami cegukan dan mau tidak mau keluar untuk mengambil minum. Ia sudah mencari cara agar ia tidak keluar dari kamarnya dan cegukannya cepat hilang tapi semua usahanya sia-sia dan Wonwoo benar-benar terpaksa keluar.

Wonwoo membuka pintunya perlahan dan mendapati ruang tamu sudah gelap itu tandanya Mingyu sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Wonwoo jalan dengan berjinjit mencegah suara apapun terdengar sampai ke kamar Mingyu. Wonwoo bahkan menahan nafasnya sepanjang perjalanan tanpa sadar dan akhirnya sampai ke dapur. Ia beruntung karena lampu dapur tidak pernah dimatikan. Wonwoo mengambil gelas, membuka kulkas dan menuangkan air dingin dengan sepelan mungkin. Ia meminum airnya dengan cepat dan menghela nafas lega ketika cegukannya berangsur-angsur hilang. Suara petir kembali terdengar diikuti suara berat Mingyu yang memanggil Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kontan berteriak dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelasnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku…" gumam Wonwoo sambil memunguti beling-beling gelas, Mingyu kontan ikut membantu dan mengambil sapu, Mingyu menyapu pecahan kaca yang tidak terlihat sedangkan Wonwoo memunguti pecahan kaca yang besar. Ia terlalu gugup hingga tidak sadar telapak tangan kirinya memegang erat pecahan kaca.

"Wonwoo apa yang kau lakukan? Tanganmu berdarah!" tegur Mingyu dengan nada khawatir dan langsung memperhatikan telapak tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo _blank_ dan hanya memperhatikan darahnya. Lama kelamaan rasa sakit mulai menjalar dan Wonwoo akhirnya meringis sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil obat dan perban." Kata Mingyu, Wonwoo merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh sampai-sampai sekarang ia harus bertatap muka dengan orang yang sedang tidak ingin dilihatnya itu.

Mingyu kembali dengan terburu-buru ketika Wonwoo tengah membuang pecahan kaca ke tempat sampah. Mingyu langsung menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk di kursi meja makan sedangkan dirinya berlutut. Sepertinya Mingyu terlalu tergesa-gesa hingga ia memilih berlutut di hadapan Wonwoo ketimbang duduk di kursi satunya.

Mingyu membuka kotak p3k dengan cepat dan mulai berkonsentrasi mengobati telapak tangan Wonwoo.

"Ng, biar aku sendiri saja Mingyu kau kembalilah tidur…" ujar Wonwoo berharap Mingyu pergi, tapi Mingyu hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan telapak tangan Wonwoo yang terus mengeluarkan darah, ia tengah mencari pecahan kaca yang mungkin masuk ke telapak tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo meringis ketika Mingyu mulai membersihkan lukanya dengan alcohol. Tangan Wonwoo gemetar karena takut, ia takut Mingyu menggigit tangannya yang tengah berdarah itu dan malah memakannya hidup-hidup, disini, sekarang. Mingyu malah mengira kalau Wonwoo merasa kesakitan dan meniup-niup lukanya untuk meredakan rasa sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunan gilanya dan menatap Mingyu kaget.

"Hah? A-aku cegukan jadi aku mengambil minum…" jawabnya diikuti tawa garing. Mingyu hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan kembali berkonsentrasi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo balik, Mingyu mendongak dan buru-buru Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku seperti mendengar seseorang di dapur jadi aku keluar dan melihat apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Jawab Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya beroh dan masih mengalihkan pandangannya. Mingyu terus memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo dengan kening berkerut dan kemudian Mingyu menyentuh pipi kanan Wonwoo mengarahkannya untuk melihat ke arah Mingyu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Mingyu tambah membuat Wonwoo panik. Wonwoo memutar otak dua kali lebih cepat.

"A-aku sedang melamun mendengarkan suara hujan…" jawabnya tegang, Mingyu hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo sampai Wonwoo risih dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Mingyu dan membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya menahan jawaban yang ada di otaknya. Iya Wonwoo ingin pergi jauh dari penjahat yang suka memakan manusia.

"Pe-pergi kemana? Hari ini sedang badai aku tidak mau sakit. Besok aku ada kuis" tanya Wonwoo balik berbohong.

"Mungkin pergi ke tempat temanmu yang berwajah wanita itu atau si mungil jutek itu, atau… ke kantor polisi mungkin." Jawab Mingyu membuat Wonwoo shock. Ia menahan tangannya yang masih di genggam Mingyu itu untuk tidak gemetar, akan sangat tidak lucu jika Mingyu tahu dirinya ketakutan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo bertambah panik. Mingyu mengelus jari telunjuk Wonwoo yang kini sudah merah karena darah yang tadi di pegang Mingyu.

"Kau mendengarnyakan Jeon Wonwoo…" katanya seperti memberitahu, bukan dengan nada menebak atau bertanya. Wonwoo menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo berpura-pura polos, Mingyu menyeringai dan memperlihatkan taringnya. Wonwoo terkesiap karena dalam sedetik Wonwoo berpikir bahwa Mingyu sangat tampan tadi tapi dirinya kembali sadar karena ini bukan saatnya memuji seorang penjahat.

"Kau mendengarnya atau tidak?" tanya Mingyu lagi sambil mengelus jari kelingking Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya menahan diri untuk tidak menghentakkan tangannya dan berlari.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun, aku sakit dan tengah tertidur. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau Tzuyu datang, aku sedang tertidur sungguh!" jawab Wonwoo mantap. Tapi Wonwoo baru sadar, ia sejak tadi di kamar dan tidak melihat Tzuyu. Oh sepertinya Wonwoo kali ini keceplosan. Mingyu tersenyum.

"Kau mendengarnya ya…" kata Mingyu seperti bergumam. Wonwoo diam tubuhnya terasa dingin dan ia tidak bisa menahan gemetar tubuhnya.

"Kau gemetar Wonwoo, apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Mingyu setengah berbisik. Wonwoo menahan nafasnya ketika Mingyu menarik jari tengahnya ke mulutnya.

 **Our Secret by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu +Jeonghan X Wonwoo**

 **Other Cast:?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Mystery, Hurt.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI, AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN SEGALA KEADAAN YANG MENIMPA KALIAN SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI!**

 **A/N** : Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chapter 3

Jeonghan menghela nafasnya dan mengetuk-ngetukan pulpennya ke meja, mejanya terlihat berantakan penuh dengan kertas. Di hadapannya tertempel note-note yang benar-benar teliti dan tersusun rapih. Jeonghan menidurkan kepalanya di atas tumpukan kertas penuh coretan tangannya, wajahnya menghadap laptop yang tengah membuka sebuah situs.

Tangannya bergerak perlahan di atas mouse padnya, matanya tanpa berkedip membaca tiap barisnya. Setelah membaca seluruhnya Jeonghan mengembalikan situs itu ke homepage dan kembali mengetik sesuatu. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali ketika membaca headline bercetak tebal di sebuah situs.

 **JACK THE RIPPER MODERN KEMBALI MENYERANG KOTA.**

Jeonghan cepat mengklik situs tersebut dan mulai membaca artikelnya, sesekali ia menuliskan beberapa kalimat yang dipikirnya membantu. Di notenya tertulis kalimat yang sama bercetak tebalnya dan menjadi judul tulisan-tulisan yang ia tulis di bawahnya.

 **PENYELIDIKAN KEBENARAN JACK THE RIPPER.**

Jeonghan terus berkonsentrasi menulis dan sesekali menyingkirkan rambut coklatnya yang tanpa ia sadar sudah memanjang. Jeonghan melemparkan pulpennya ke atas notenya dan menghela nafas. Ia melirik jam weker yang berada di sebelahnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Jeonghan mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam ranselnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lama ia memperhatikan ponselnya tapi berakhir dengan helaan nafas panjang dan Jeonghan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo merasa hidupnya benar-benar terancam. Di depannya Mingyu tengah menjilati dengan perlahan jari tengahnya yang sudah tercampur saliva Mingyu dan darahnya dari lukanya. Ia mencoba menarik tangannya tapi Mingyu menggenggamnya erat dan menekan lukanya hingga kembali berdarah.

"Mingyu apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Wonwoo setengah membentak. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi ia harus pergi.

"Wonwoo apa kau tidak tahu ini adalah pertolongan pertama jika kau terluka, saliva bisa membunuh kuman dan mempercepat penyembuhan." Jawab Mingyu dan kembali menjilat bagian depan jari tengah Wonwoo.

"Jariku tidak terluka Kim Mingyu, aku harus tidur dan bangun pagi besok…" kata Wonwoo kembali menarik tangannya dan meringis ketika Mingyu dengan keras meremas tangan kirinya.

"Lukamu akan infeksi." Jawab Mingyu singkat dan mulai mencoba memasukkan jari tengah Wonwoo ke dalam mulutnya tapi dengan cepat Wonwoo menariknya tidak memperdulikan tangan kirinya yang mungkin saja lukanya tambah sobek dan mulai mendorong bahu Mingyu keras hingga Mingyu terjungkal lalu berlari ke luar. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan badai petir atau apapun itu. Yang paling penting adalah hidupnya sekarang.

Mingyu sengaja tidak langsung mengejar Wonwoo dan membiarkannya lari karena ia tahu kakinya ini panjang dan larinya sangat cepat melebihi Wonwoo. Baru saja Wonwoo sampai di ruang tamu Mingyu merangkul lehernya dan menyeretnya ke belakang, tepatnya ke kamarnya.

Wonwoo kontan berontak. Bagaimanapun juga Wonwoo adalah pria jadi tenaganya tentu kuat, berkali-kali ia mendorong Mingyu, memukul wajah dan perutnya dengan sikunya, menginjak kaki Mingyu keras hingga Wonwoo berhasil melepaskan rangkulan yang mulai mencekiknya. Mingyu yang membungkuk karena kakinya yang terinjak keras menarik kaki Wonwoo hingga ia terjatuh dengan dagu yang terantuk lantai. Wonwoo bahkan menggigit lidahnya hingga berdarah, tangan panjang Mingyu mulai menyeretnya ke kamarnya yang pintunya sudah terbuka lebar itu. Wonwoo dengan suara beratnya berteriak dan mencoba meraih apapun untuk menahan tarikan Mingyu, tapi Mingyu jauh lebih kuat sampai akhirnya ia sudah berada di dalam kamar Mingyu dengan pintu yang langsung dikunci sedang Wonwoo mulai meringsut menjauhi Mingyu.

Mingyu berdecih ketika masih merasakan nyut-nyutan di kakinya yang diinjak Wonwoo, Wonwoo memasang ancang-ancang untuk melawan jika Mingyu mencoba melukainya.

"Wonwoo apa kau sadar, darahmu terus menetes dan mengotori lantai…" kata Mingyu melihat darah dari tangan Wonwoo tidak berhenti menetes.

"Jika tidak cepat diobati kau akan kehabisan darah." Lanjutnya sambil mendekati Wonwoo.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, biarkan aku pergi!" jawab Wonwoo sambil mundur dengan posisi siap memukul.

"Sekarang sedang badai dan besok kau ada kuiskan…" timpal Mingyu mengikuti kata-kata Wonwoo tadi.

"Aku ingin pergi." Kata Wonwoo keras kepala. Mingyu berhenti mendekati Wonwoo dan menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya aku akan sibuk sekali." gumamnya, Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. Perasaannya mengatakan apapun yang dilakukan Mingyu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Baiklah aku menyerah, kau boleh pergi aku harus bangun pagi dan sekarang hujan sedang lebat itu artinya hari ini aku bisa tidur nyenyak. Pergilah." Ujar Mingyu berjalan ke arah ranjang berwarna hitamnya. Wonwoo terus mengikuti gerakan Mingyu dengan matanya. Tidak sekalipun ia melewatkan apa yang dilakukan Mingyu hingga akhirnya Mingyu benar-benar menarik selimut hitamnya dan memejamkan matanya. Wonwoo perlahan menjauhi Mingyu dan berbalik pergi tapi Mingyu ternyata berbohong dengan cepat ia membekap Wonwoo dari belakang dan bahkan langsung memasukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam mulut Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang berontak kontan tersedak dan kembali menginjak kaki Mingyu tapi Mingyu tidak lagi melepaskan bekapannya, ia malah menghimpit Wonwoo ke pintu sedangkan dua jari yang berada di dalam mulut Wonwoo mulai bermain dengan lidah Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengerang, ia takut sekaligus kehabisan nafas. Tapi gerakan berontaknya belum juga reda bahkan ketika Mingyu kembali menekan telapak tangan kirinya dan semakin membuka lebar sobekan di tangannya. Wonwoo tetap berontak.

"Apa tidurmu terlalu nyenyak tadi sampai-sampai kau tidak kehilangan energi satu pun," kata Mingyu entah mengejek atau memuji. Mingyu menekan tubuhnya ke Wonwoo semakin menjepitnya berusaha mengurangi gerakan yang dipikirannya benar-benar menyusahkan. Mingyu melirik ke bawah dan melihat begitu banyak darah yang dikeluarkan Wonwoo yang tengah sibuk meronta dan mengerang juga mencoba berteriak. Mingyu bahkan bisa mendengar nada marah dan kata-kata kasar yang tidak jelas karena terhalang jari Mingyu dilidahnya.

Mata Wonwoo melotot ketika dirasakannya tangan Mingyu mulai meremas benda yang berada di tengah-tengah kakinya. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka ketika Mingyu memijat-mijat pelan miliknya.

Wonwoo menggigit keras kedua jari Mingyu, tapi Mingyu tidak perduli dan bahkan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana tidur Wonwoo lalu meremas keras miliknya hingga Wonwoo memekik. Ia tidak bisa menahan tangan Mingyu karena kedua tangannya yang terhimpit tubuhnya sendiri ditambah lagi Mingyu mulai menjilat dan mencium leher dan tengkuknya yang baru ia tahu kalau tempat itu benar-benar sensitif. Wonwoo meringis karena merasa kesakitan dan merasakan sensasi aneh karena tangan Mingyu.

"Kau mulai tenang…" bisik Mingyu dan mengigit telinga kiri Wonwoo. Kaki Wonwoo terasa lemas ketika Mingyu masih memijat-mijat miliknya yang masih berada dibalik celana dalamnya, dan perlahan Mingyu menyusupkan telapak tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Wonwoo dan mengeluarkan benda yang sudah menegang itu. Wonwoo mulai melemas dan tidak melawan ketika Mingyu mulai meremas-remas miliknya.

Nafas Wonwoo mulai berat, dan jari Mingyu kembali bermain dengan lidah Wonwoo sedangkan tangan satunya masih sibuk memanja milik Wonwoo. Mingyu terus meremas, memijat dan memaju mundurkan tangannya di milik Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo mencapai klimaksnya. Wonwoo bahkan merosot dan terduduk dengan Mingyu yang masih berada di belakangnya. Wonwoo mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dan memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang sudah kotor akibat cairan kental putih milik Wonwoo.

"Tadi itu sangat cepat Wonwoo…" goda Mingyu masih berbisik di telinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam mengatur nafasnya, ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika Mingyu mulai mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya ke ranjang.

Wonwoo sadar ketika Mingyu mulai menciumnya dengan kasar dan menindihnya. Wonwoo kembali berontak tapi tidak seliar awal karena energinya serasa terkuras akibat dirinya datang tadi.

Wonwoo mencoba bernafas melalui hidungnya ketika Mingyu mulai sibuk bermain dan menjelajahi mulutnya. Dijilatnya dan digigitnya lidah Wonwoo hingga berdarah. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya dan memperhatikan Mingyu yang sepertinya terbuai dalam ciuman karena Mingyu sudah menutup matanya.

Mingyu mulai menyusupkan tangannya ke kaos Wonwoo dan mengelus nipple yang sudah menegang milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo kontan terkejut ketika Mingyu mulai mencubit kecil nipplenya dan menggigit bibir Mingyu keras. Mingyu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

Nafas Wonwoo terengah-engah, diusapnya dengan kasar mulutnya yang sudah basah karena saliva dengan tangannya. Mingyu berdecak kesal karena Wonwoo membuat bibirnya berdarah. Wonwoo terkesiap ketika melihat Mingyu menjilat bibir bawahnya dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo berpikir kalau Mingyu terlihat sexy, ia bahkan lupa untuk melarikan diri dan malah diam di tempat dengan menahan nafasnya. Mingyu membuka kaosnya karena kamarnya yang mulai terasa panas, diam-diam Wonwoo kembali takjub dengan tubuh Mingyu yang rasanya lebih manly ketimbang dirinya itu.

Mingyu mengambil kesempatan ketika Wonwoo masih sibuk mengagumi tubuhnya dengan mengikat kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya dengan cepat dengan menggunakan kaosnya. Wonwoo terkejut, kenapa ia begitu mudah dialihkan perhatiannya dan kenapa Mingyu bisa sangat cepat melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terpikirkan Wonwoo.

"Kim Mingyu, kau ini straight kan?! Oi pikirkan pacarmu! Kalau kau ingin memakanku lakukan dengan cepat! Kumohon!" pinta Wonwoo sangat panik ketika Mingyu membuka kaosnya hingga dada dan mulai mendekati wajahnya ke nipple kanan Wonwoo. Tubuh Wonwoo kembali tidak bisa diam ketika Mingyu tidak memperdulikan Wonwoo yang memohon ingin dihentikan dan lebih memilih menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit nipple Wonwoo. Tangan yang satunya mulai mencubit dan memelintir nipple satunya.

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan melengkungkan tubuhnya karena merasa sensasi aneh yang mulai dirasakannya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai panas dan kembali menegang hanya karena Mingyu bermain dengan nipplenya.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya menahan suara-suara aneh yang dikeluarkannya. Mingyu melirik wajah Wonwoo yang sudah memerah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tersenyum dengan giginya yang masih menggigit nipple Wonwoo.

"AGH! Kkhh…" Wonwoo mengerang ketika tangan Mingyu yang tadi sibuk memilin nipple Wonwoo pindah dan meremas keras miliknya yang masih tertutup celana itu. Wonwoo bernafas lega ketika Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Wonwoo dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Tapi Wonwoo kembali panik ketika Mingyu turun dan membuka celananya hingga benda tegang miliknya terlihat jelas dan berdiri tegak di hadapan Mingyu.

"Kau sudah setegang ini Wonwoo, heeh ternyata kau menikmatinya…" goda Mingyu sambil menyentuh puncak penis Wonwoo.

"Hentikan Mingyu, aku ini seorang pria!" kata Wonwoo marah dengan nafas terengah-engah, Mingyu mengangkat kedua bahu dan mulai memasukkan penis Wonwoo ke dalam mulutnya. Wonwoo kembali berontak karena merasa aneh, Wonwoo bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana Mingyu menjilat penisnya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, sesekali Mingyu mengecup puncaknya dan menghisapnya. Wonwoo mencengkram erat kaos yang mengikat kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya erat-erat. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga ketika mendengar suara-suara erotis yang dibuat Mingyu.

"Bibirmu akan berdarah Wonwoo, jangan terus menggigit bibirmu." Ujar Mingyu ketika melihat Wonwoo terus menggigit bibirnya. Pikiran Wonwoo sudah blank dan ia mulai membuka mulutnya mengeluarkan suara-suara yang mengundang bagi Mingyu itu.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang terus mendesah dan mengerang tertahan di atasnya, dengan perlahan Mingyu mengangkat salah satu paha Wonwoo dan memperdalam kulumannya. Ia bahkan bermain dengan dua bola kembar Wonwoo dan menjilat juga menggigitnya kecil secara bergantian. Mingyu menutup matanya dan terus menghisap penis Wonwoo bahkan menelan cairan yang dikeluarkan Wonwoo dengan perlahan.

"Ohh jadi ini rasa milikmu Wonwoo…" ujar Mingyu membuat wajah Wonwoo semakin memerah. Wonwoo membuang muka dan baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Ka-kau menelannya?" tanya Wonwoo kaget, Mingyu menjilat bibir bawahnya dan menyeringai kembali memamerkan taringnya. Diam-diam Wonwoo bersyukur karena Mingyu tidak menggigit miliknya tadi. Ia bahkan lupa kalau Mingyu ini seorang penjahat berbahaya karena Wonwoo terlalu terbuai tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar…" gumam Mingyu dan bangkit menjauhi ranjang, Wonwoo memakai kesempatan ini dengan terus menggerakan tangannya mencoba melepaskan ikatannya dan kembali diam ketika Mingyu kembali naik ke ranjang dengan sebotol lotion.

"Aku tahu kau pasti perawan kan Wonwoo, aku sudah berbaik hati lihat." Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara Mingyu yang terkesan senang dan bersemangat itu. Wonwoo baru tersadar ketika dirinya benar-benar terancam bahaya ketika Mingyu mulai menanggalkan celana Wonwoo dan membuka juga menekuk pahanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo takut, Mingyu hanya diam matanya memperhatikan kondisi Wonwoo yang sepenuhnya berantakan, dan kemudian memperhatikan lubang sempit milik Wonwoo yang terlihat jelas. Mingyu menahan kaki Wonwoo yang mencoba menutup.

"Wonwoo, biar kuberi tahu satu hal untukmu. Apa kau tidak merasa bersyukur karena aku tidak membunuhmu? Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku memilih melakukan hal ini daripada membunuhmu tadi…" ujar Mingyu dan membuka penutup lotion dengan mulutnya karena tangannya terlalu sibuk mencegah Wonwoo menutup kakinya.

Tanpa basa-basi Mingyu membasahi penis Wonwoo dengan lotion berjumlah banyak hingga mengalir sampai ke lubang sempit Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah gila Kim Mingyu." Kata Wonwoo mendesis. Mingyu tertawa dan mulai melakukan aksinya.

Mula-mula ia mengelus lubang sempit yang sudah basah oleh lotion itu dan kemudian memasukkan jari telunjuknya secara perlahan. Wonwoo memekik tertahan dan kembali mencengkram erat kaos Mingyu, Wonwoo merasa aneh dan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibawah sana hingga membuat tubuhnya menggeliat.

Mingyu mulai memaju mundurkan jari telunjuknya itu perlahan sambil memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang seperti menahan sakit. Terus begitu hingga ia kembali memasukkan jari tengahnya dan mulai memaju mundurkan lagi. Mingyu menaikkan alisnya ketika Wonwoo berhenti menggeliat dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sebaiknya kau ingat dimana letak titik nikmatmu Wonwoo, atau mungkin kau tidak perlu mengingatnya ya?" goda Mingyu dan mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan cepat. Wonwoo kontan mendesah keras dengan suara beratnya itu. pikiran Wonwoo mulai benar-benar blank ia bahkan tidak malu mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang sejak tadi ditahannya dan bahkan salivanya sudah turun hingga membasahi bibir hingga ke leher, Mingyu kembali memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang sudah mulai kehilangan kendali itu dan mulai menggigit lutut Wonwoo karena saking gemasnya. Wonwoo terengah-engah dan penuh peluh ketika Mingyu mengeluarkan kedua jarinya. Wonwoo menghela nafas lega ketika benda aneh dan mengganjal tadi keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Nah, mari kita mulai acaranya." Ujar Mingyu dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang ternyata sudah mengeras dan menegang itu. Wonwoo terkejut tentu saja melihat ukurannya yang dua kali lebih besar dari miliknya itu.

"Itu…tidak akan muat…" gumam Wonwoo setengah berbisik.

"Apa yang kau katakan Wonwoo, dua jari saja tidak cukupkan?" Wonwoo hanya diam karena terlalu shock dan takut ketika Mingyu menyeringai lebar. Wonwoo menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo. Mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Wonwoo kau sudah siap?" bisik Mingyu pelan dan dijawab oleh gelengan kuat Wonwoo. Mingyu mendengus geli dan mulai memasukkan ujung miliknya ke lubang Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya tanpa membuka mata merasakan bagaimana sesuatu yang besar itu seolah menyobek bagian bawah dirinya itu.

"Ngh, Wonwoo rileks kau membuatku sulit masuk…" bisik Mingyu di atas bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak tahu caranya untuk tenang dan hanya menutup matanya. Tapi kemudian ia merasakan Mingyu menciumnya dengan lembut sangat lembut dan membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ia ingin semuanya cepat selesai. Wonwoo akhirnya membuat dirinya setenang mungkin ketika Mingyu melepaskan ciumannya dan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam Wonwoo. Wonwoo meringis dan tertohok ketika penis Mingyu benar-benar sudah masuk sempurna.

Mingyu tanpa menunggu langsung bergerak cepat dan mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan Wonwoo. Wonwoo bahkan meneteskan air mata ketika Mingyu secara tiba-tiba menggerakan pinggulnya dengan brutal. Wonwoo merasakan darah mengalir dari lubangnya dan perutnya seperti penuh. Ia merasa sakit, di tangannya dan dibagian bawahnya.

"Ming…Ming..gyu…berhent…i…" ringis Wonwoo setengah terisak, Mingyu terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup. Ia sudah tidak tahan karena lubang Wonwoo yang seperti memijat-mijat miliknya itu, ditambah Wonwoo yang kesakitan membuat lubangnya semakin mengetat. Wonwoo akhirnya hanya terus mengerang dan mendesah juga meminta Mingyu untuk berhenti sampai Mingyu akhirnya mengeluarkan semennya untuk pertama kali. Wonwoo pikir semuanya akan selesai karena Wonwoo sudah menutup matanya tapi ternyata belum. Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo hingga ia berada dipangkuannya dengan berhadap-hadapan, dan kembali bergerak namun secara perlahan. Wonwoo sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi karena semen Mingyu yang berada di dalam lubangnya.

Mingyu mengangkat kedua tangan terikat Wonwoo untuk memeluk lehernya dengan pinggulnya yang masih bergerak. Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo erat dan menggigit bahunya keras. Tubuh Wonwoo menegang ketika Mingyu mulai menemukan titik nikmatnya dan terus menerus menghantamnya. Wonwoo terus menerus mendesah di telinga Mingyu membuat libidonya semakin meningkat dan kembali menggerakan tubuhnya dengan keras hingga Wonwoo akhirnya klimaks dan tubuhnya langsung melemas.

Mingyu menghentikan pinggulnya merasakan sensasi penisnya yang terasa dipijat-pijat itu, dan menjilat telinga Wonwoo.

"Hey Wonwoo, aku harap teman mungilmu kembali meminta ijin pada dosenmu karena kau tidak masuk besok…" bisik Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya terengah-engah dengan mata tertutup. Ia mendengar Mingyu berbicara tapi ia tidak mengerti dan tidak menjawab.

Mungkin malam itu adalah malam dimana kehidupan Wonwoo benar-benar berubah, mungkin Wonwoo lebih suka dirinya terbunuh daripada melakukan hal terlarang dengan roommatenya. Karena malam itu Mingyu terus membuatnya datang dan membuat tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sampai badai reda dan matahari mulai terbit.

To Be Countinue.

APA INI?! AHHHH, terkesan terburu-buru dan kurang hot ngghh-_- maklum belum pengalaman T.T ff nc pertamaku ya ampun T.T maafkan aku#sujud# semoga saja yang berikutnya lebih dari ini aminn(?) yoshh sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya '-')/


	4. Chapter 4

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan mulai memperhatikan sekitar. Ia mengerutkan keningnya merasa asing dengan sekitarnya dan berniat beranjak bangun tapi kemudian, rasa sakit mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa lengket dan kaku, terutama dibagian belakang. Matanya melirik ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup tirai melihat bagaimana matahari mencoba menembus masuk dari sela-selanya. Ia mencoba menggeliat namun rasa sakit dan pegal langsung menyerang dan membuatnya meringis.

"Apa aku menginggau sambil berjalan lagi?" gerutu Wonwoo masih tidak sadar. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana ia bisa berada di ruangan asing itu dan mengacuhkan pria berambut coklat yang tidur di sebelahnya diam-diam memperhatikannya. Matanya terbuka setengah karena ia masih merasa mengantuk tapi ekspressi wajah Wonwoo yang terus berubah-ubah membuatnya terus memperhatikan pria itu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Dimana aku menaruh ponselku?" gumamnya lagi dan mulai bisa menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia tersentak ketika mendapati Mingyu roommatenya itu memperhatikannya dengan lengan panjangnya itu memeluk perutnya.

"Selamat pagi Wonwoo…" sapanya dengan suara serak pelan. Wonwoo melongo dan kemudian ia mulai ingat semua. Ia tidak mendorong Mingyu dan berteriak keras atau memukulnya khas wanita. Ia hanya diam disitu dengan tubuh membeku dan jantung yang berdegup kencang juga perutnya yang terasa mual.

"Tubuhmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu sambil bangkit dari tidurnya, Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu yang dengan leluasa meregangkan otot-ototnya kesal dan frustasi. Bagaimana bisa pria yang jelas-jelas merapenya itu dengan seenaknya memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya bangun dalam keadaan segar bugar sedangkan Wonwoo harus terus menempel di kasur karena tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya? Begitu pikirnya.

Mingyu menyibakkan selimutnya dan berjalan ke arah lemarinya dengan telanjang bulat sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, Wonwoo yang langsung semakin mengingat kejadian malam itu meringis dan membuang muka.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu? Atau mau kubantu kau ke kamar mandi?" tanya Mingyu yang sudah memakai kaos hitam dan boxernya.

"Kamar mandi." Jawab Wonwoo bergumam pelan tapi Mingyu mendengarnya dan langsung menggendong Wonwoo _bride style_ dengan mudah. Wajah Wonwoo kontan memerah, dia ini baru saja di rape bagaimana mungkin keadaannya malah seperti pasangan suami istri yang baru saja menikah?

Mingyu dengan perlahan menidurkan Wonwoo di bathbub dan menyalakan keran air panas dan dingin. Kemudian kembali memperhatikan Wonwoo, ia menahan senyum ketika melihat bercak merah di kulit putih pucat Wonwoo yang tersebar dimana-mana. Wonwoo yang sekarang sibuk mengontrol panasnya air tidak sadar dirinya di perhatikan dan hanya menoleh ketika Mingyu menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Wonwoo sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bathbub. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar mandi membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Mingyu padanya, apa yang didengarnya kemarin. Ia bergidik ketika ingat bagaimana Mingyu melihatnya kemarin. Ia sadar sekali bagaimana bernafsunya Mingyu dan itu yang membuatnya takut. Dan betapa bodohnya Wonwoo ketika sadar sebagian dari dirinya malah menganggap Mingyu benar-benar menggoda kemarin. Frustasi karena hal itu Wonwoo memilih menenggalamkan dirinya di air hangat, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

 **Our Secret by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu +Jeonghan X Wonwoo**

 **Other Cast:?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Mystery, Hurt.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI, AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN SEGALA KEADAAN YANG MENIMPA KALIAN SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI!**

 **A/N** : Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chapter 4

Jeonghan mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatunya di lantai koridor kampus. Dengan tidak sabaran ia memperhatikan jamnya dan sesekali tersenyum ketika gadis-gadis yang dikenal atau tidak dikenalnya menyapanya.

"Dimana Jihoon ketika aku membutuhnya astaga!" gerutu Jeonghan. Matanya mendadak melebar dan berbinar-binar ketika mendapati pria mungil berambut ungu yang dicarinya akhirnya muncul.

"Jihoon-ahhhh!" panggil Jeonghan sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya. Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya merasa terganggu dan malah berbalik arah.

"Eh, tunggu kau mau kemana?" tanya Jeonghan sedikit terengah-engah sambil menarik pelan lengan Jihoon.

"Kau membuatku malu hyung…" celetuk Jihoon membuat Jeonghan tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan Wonwoo?" tanya Jeonghan berubah serius, Jihoon meliriknya dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini."

"Apa dia masih sakit?" tanya Jeonghan setengah bergumam.

"Entahlah, kenapa kau begitu khawatir padanya hyung. Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya selama tiga hari?" tanya Jihoon tanpa menoleh. Jeonghan menghela nafasnya.

"Jihoon, dia tinggal di tempat Jack The Ripper selalu muncul. Gang angker penuh misteri itu, kau tidak kasihan pada temanmu itu? kau memang tidak pekaan ya…" jawab Jeonghan membuat Jihoon mendengus.

"Bagaimana jika kita menjenguknya lagi, ia pasti sendirian di apartemennya kan. Bagaimanapun juga roommatenya itu orang asing dan jarang sekali ada orang yang baik hati meliburkan dirinya untuk meraawat orang yang tidak kau kenal ya kan?" usul Jeonghan.

"Hyung kau ini masih dikategorikan orang asing, kau baru mengenalnya tiga hari." Jawab Jihoon jengah.

"Jihoon bersosialisasilah sedikit. Wonwoo adalah orang satu-satunya yang tidak membicarakan kesinisanmu dibelakang." Kata Jeonghan sambil merangkul Jihoon. Jihoon hanya berdecak akhirnya mengalah pada sahabat kecil yang ia anggap sebagai hyungnya yang keras kepala.

.

.

.

Semua omongan Jeonghan tidak benar. Kim Mingyu pria asing yang baru dikenal Wonwoo sengaja menelpon perusahaannya dan meliburkan dirinya juga tidak datang ke rapat penting hanya untuk merawat Wonwoo. Mingyu bahkan mengacuhkan Wonwoo yang begitu ketakutan didekatnya karena semua rahasianya terbongkar, dan karena perlakuannya malam itu.

"Mau kubantu mengopres punggungmu?" tanya Mingyu melihat Wonwoo terus meringis ketika mengopres punggung bagian bawahnya di sofa.

"T-tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri lagipula rasa sakitnya hilang karena aku serius menonton film…" jawab Wonwoo berbohong. Bagaimana mungkin ia serius menonton film kalau dirinya saja khawatir karena Mingyu duduk dekat sekali dengannya. Mingyu hanya menghela nafas dan pergi ke dapur mengambil sesuatu.

"Kenapa ia harus libur segala?!" geram Wonwoo dan kemudian kembali meringis ketika tanpa sengaja menekan pusat sakitnya. Wonwoo lagi-lagi gugup ketika Mingyu kembali dari dapur membawa mangkok kecil es krim penuh dan juga gel yang Wonwoo tidak tahu apa namanya.

"Berbalik dan makan ini." Kata Mingyu lebih tepatnya memerintah. Wonwoo mau tidak mau menurutinya karena takut. Dengan mangkok es krim dipangkuannya Wonwoo mulai memakannya perlahan dan membiarkan Mingyu menaikkan kaos yang ia kenakan, bulu kuduk Wonwoo meremang ketika jemari Mingyu yang sepertinya sudah diolesi gel itu mulai menyentuh punggung bagian bawah Wonwoo.

Untuk menghalau pikirannya yang mulai kemana-mana Wonwoo memakan es krimnya dan memaksakan dirinya untuk menikmati tiap sendokan es krimnya. Di belakangnya Mingyu tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan jari-jarinya menyentuh-lagi- kulit mulus Wonwoo yang masih penuh bercak merah dan gigitan itu. Sebagian dalam dirinya merasa puas karena memilih meneyentuh Wonwoo ketimbang membunuhnya yang seharusnya dilakukannya itu. Sebagian dalam dirinya merasa kasihan melihat Wonwoo terus meringis dan memenggangi punggung bagian bawah dekat bokongnya itu ketika bergerak.

"Ini gel penghilang rasa sakit, tidak panas jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir memakainya banyak-banyak." Ujar Mingyu tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo yang melamun tersedak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu dengan kening berkerut. Wonwoo yang masih terbatuk itu mengangguk.

"Pelan-pelan, aku tidak akan memintanya." Kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum kecil. Wonwoo cuman diam dan menelan es krimnya perlahan. Ia merasa malu karena tiba-tiba saja tersedak hanya karena Mingyu tiba-tiba bicara. Dalam hati Wonwoo merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian suasana kembali hening, Wonwoo yang asyik memakan es krimnya dan Mingyu yang masih sibuk mengoles gel ke sekitaran punggung bagian bawah Wonwoo dan mulai memijat-mijatnya pelan.

Wonwoo terlonjak ketika Mingyu menyentuh bagian yang paling sakit di punggung Wonwoo tapi Mingyu masih dengan santai memijat bagian itu.

"Sebelah sini sedikit biru." Ujarnya membuat Wonwoo mendengus.

"Wonwoo apa kau lapar?"

"Hm…"

"Aku akan belanja kau mau makan apa?"

"…"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya sambil membetulkan kaos Wonwoo dan membalikkan bahu Wonwoo agar ia mau melihatnya.

Masih dengan mulut penuh es krim Wonwoo memandang Mingyu heran dan kemudian bertanya. "Aphwa?"

Mingyu memperhatikan bibir merah Wonwoo yang basah dan pasti terasa manis bercampur dingin itu dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, Wonwoo langsung panik ketika melihat Mingyu sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

 _'_ _Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kenapa aku bodoh sekali dia mau menjilat bibirku kan?!'_

Wonwoo panik dan memundurkan tubuhnya berusaha menjauhi Mingyu dengan menunduk tapi Mingyu mencengkram dagunya, matanya masih fokus dengan bibir Wonwoo. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi ujung lidah Mingyu menyentuh bibir Wonwoo ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Wonwoo langsung mendorong Mingyu dan bahkan lupa kalau punggungnya sedang sakit yang membuatnya terjatuh dengan lutut yang membentur lantai terlebih dahulu.

"Aku yang buka." Ucap Mingyu pergi membiarkan Wonwoo meringis dan menggeram tertahan karena perbuatannya. Dalam hati Mingyu mengutuk siapapun yang mengganggunya. Dan kutukannya ternyata tepat sasaran.

Di depan pintu apartemennya Jeonghan dengan kedua tangannya membawa kresek putih besar tersenyum dan Jihoon yang membawa keranjang berisi buah menatap Mingyu datar.

"Selamat sore, apa Wonwoo ada?" tanya Jeonghan yang lagi-lagi membuat Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya jengkel.

"Hyung kau seperti wanita genit yang berusaha menggoda tetangganya." Celetuk Jihoon yang langsung dibalas tendangan keras di kakinya.

Mingyu baru saja mau berbohong dan menyuruh kedua pria ini pergi hingga Wonwoo berteriak dari dalam memanggil nama mereka. "Aku di ruang tamu!"

Dan akhirnya kedua pria itupun masuk melewati Mingyu yang tengah menahan kesal itu dengan santainya. Jeonghan tersenyum geli ketika Wonwoo yang duduk di lantai sibuk memakan es krim yang tinggal sedikit itu.

"Wonwoo jika kau kebanyakan makan es krim kau tidak akan makan malam nanti…" tegur Jeonghan dan mengambil tempat di samping Wonwoo setelah menyuruh Jihoon yang dengan setengah hati menaruh belanjaan di dapur.

"Dan kau makan sebanyak itu memangnya ada acara apa?" tanya Jeonghan memperhatikan iklan yang muncul di tv.

"Oh, tadi Mingyu mengolesiku gel mungkin ini sebagai pengurang rasa sakit…" jawab Wonwoo tidak sadar dan dengan santainya menyuap kembali es krimnya.

"Gel pengurang rasa sakit? Memangnya kau terluka?" tanya Jihoon yang baru kembali dari dapur dan hampir saja membuat Wonwoo memuntahkan es krim dimulutnya.

"Ng… itu… aduh…" Wonwoo memperhatikan sekitar mencari alasan.

"A-aku terpleset di kamar mandi…" jawab Wonwoo, Jeonghan memperhatikan Wonwoo dan tiba-tiba saja menyentuh keningnya.

"Kepalamu terantuk sesuatu?" tanya Jeonghan khawatir sambil memperhatikan bulatan berwarna biru kemerahan di kening Wonwoo lembut. Wonwoo kontan menyentuh keningnya berusaha menghalangi Jeonghan memperhatikannya lebih teliti lagi.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk kuis hari ini dann, ng tidur terlalu larut-tunggu! Kuisnya?!" Wonwoo panik, ia benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Profesor tidak masuk karena istrinya melahirkan. Beruntung sekali dirimu." Ucap Jihoon ketus namun anehnya membuat Wonwoo tenang. Ia bahkan tidak sadar menghela nafasnya lega. Jeonghan tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika Jihoon dan Wonwoo memulai pembicaraan baru dengan jawaban ketus Jihoon.

"Nah Wonwoo, aku tahu kau lapar sekarang kita masak makan malam dulu…" ujar Jeonghan sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu Wonwoo berdiri.

"Kau akan malam disini?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan Jeonghan menyentuh Wonwoo.

"Tentu, itu sebabnya kami belanja…"

"Kau hyung, aku hanya mengikutimu."

"Tapi kau membelikan Wonwoo buah kan?" goda Jeonghan dan Jihoon hanya meliriknya tajam.

"Ng, apa yang akan kau masak Jeonghan hyung?" tanya Wonwoo, Jeonghan tersenyum dan merangkul Wonwoo menariknya ke dapur.

"Aku ingin nasi goring kimchi tidak masalahkan?" Wonwoo menggeleng dan membantu Jeonghan menyiapkan bahan-bahannya sedangkan Mingyu menenangkan dirinya dengan duduk di sofa.

"Kau Kim Mingyu yang bekerja di Shin Company?" tanya Jihoon memperhatikan Mingyu yang sepertinya stress itu.

"Hm. Kenapa kau tertarik bekerja disana?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya heran kenapa orang sekaya kau memilih apartemen yang murah seperti ini…" jawab Jihoon membuat Mingyu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai kecil.

"Mungkin karena Wonwoo tinggal disini. Itu sebabnya aku disini. Kau tahu takdir." Jawab Mingyu yang membuat Jihoon heran dan entah kenapa membuatnya kesal.

"Oh, entah hanya perasaanku saja tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyukaimu."

"Kalau begitu kita sama, seharusnya kau dan teman cantikmu itu pergi dari sini."

Kening Jihoon berkedut. "Apa begitu kau memperlakukan seorang tamu?"

"Kau hanya teman Wonwoo bukan tamuku."

Jihoon tertohok dan menahan marahnya. Ia kesal sekali karena pria tinggi berambut coklat yang menjadi roommate Wonwoo ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Berbeda sekali dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Wonwoo jika tahu sifat roommatenya ini?" tantang Jihoon. Mingyu tertawa pelan dan bangun dari duduknya berjalan melewati Jihoon untuk keluar.

"Beri tahu dia apapun tentangku, meskipun begitu dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku bocah. Kau dan bau tubuhmu membuatku muak." Ujar Mingyu lalu pergi, Jihoon melirik Mingyu tajam dan mencoba melupakan perkataan Mingyu yang terdengar aneh dan janggal.

Ia sering bertemu dengan orang aneh dan menyebalkan tapi, tidak seaneh dan menyebalkan Mingyu.

"Bauku? Dia pikir dirinya seekor Anjing?" gumam Jihoon berjalan pergi ke dapur dimana Jeonghan terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

To Be Countinue.

WOHOOO! BALIK LAGI SETELAH LUPA NYANTUMIN KALIMAT HIATUS DI BIO NYAHAHAHAH(?) waahh apdet pas lagi puasa-_- kuharap nggak ada yang batal karena disini nggak ada unsur apa-apanya kecuali es krim-_-(?) lagi-lagi ingkar janji mau apdet incubbusnya T.T maafkan aku bunuh aja aku bunuh atau tampar aku pake uang sekoper(?) sebenarnya aku mau minta bantu nih sama reader-nim masalah mau dibawa kemana itu cerita incubus(?) WB melanda lama sekali-_- cuman part terakhir Flashbacknya Baekhyun yang tersisa dan belum bisa dipublish mengingat kita lagi puasa mianhe reader-nim*bow* ada yang mau meluangkan waktunya dengan mengungkapkan idenya atau pendapat cerita incubus? Silahkan kirim ide dan pendapatmu di pm ya atau email myuki59 .id '-')/ ide dan pendapatmu bakalan dibales dan di publish kok tentu saja dengan kredit di bawahnya nyahahahah. Itu benar-benar membantuku yang galau plus stress ini T.T tapi keras kepala pengen namatin itu cerita-_-" padahal udah tahu endingnya bakal sama siapa(?) apa aku keliatan ngemis -_- semoga tidak-, yosh sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya '-')/


	5. Chapter 5

Wonwoo menggigiti bagian bawah bibir dalamnya cemas. Matanya terus memperhatikan ke arah luar jendela mobil gugup. Ia tidak yakin dirinya benar-benar setuju naik mobil yang sama dengan pria tinggi di sebelahnya ini hanya karena ia bilang ingin memotong rambut dan mengecatnya, Wonwoo bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya langsung ketakutan hanya karena pria itu terus menatapnya. Kim Mingyu pria yang menjadi roommatenya itu yang melakukan semuanya.

"Kau tampak pucat Wonwoo…" Wonwoo tersentak dan hanya tertawa garing.

"Kau juga tampak sedikit tan Kim Mingyu…" balas Wonwoo bergumam, Mingyu meliriknya dan tersenyum geli.

"Kulitku memang seperti ini Wonwoo…"

"Dan kulitku memang seperti ini Kim Mingyu…" dan setelah mengucapkan itu Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah salon yang beruntungnya sepi saat itu. Wonwoo buru-buru melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dengan gerakan senormal mungkin agar Mingyu tidak membantunya melepaskan sabuknya. Semenjak kejadian itu Wonwoo benar-benar risih karena Mingyu sangat terlalu berlebihan mencemaskannya(?). Kadang Wonwoo akan berterimakasih tapi Wonwoo akan kembali berpikir bahwa itu normal karena Mingyu sudah merapenya dan lagi ia pernah mengancamnya membunuhnya kan. Oh, betapa Wonwoo akan berterimakasih jika Mingyu membunuhnya bukan memakannya dalam keadaan hidup-hidup.

"Selamat da…tang." Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya sedikit pada pegawai yang sepertinya mulai berfantasi karena melihat pria tinggi di sebelahnya tapi sepertinya gadis itu juga melirik Wonwoo. Atau mungkin perasaannya saja.

"Selamat datang ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya pegawai lain yang berdiri di belakang meja panjang dengan peralatan salon di belakangnya yang di tata rapih di lemari.

"Aku ingin memotong rambutku dan mengecatnya menjadi warna hitam lagi." Jawab Mingyu dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo yang sibuk memperhatikan sekitar tapi dengan cepat ia sadar dan cepat-cepat menolaknya.

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih. Aku akan ke toko buku tidak jauh dari sini tadi aku melihat kita melewatinya tadi…" kata Wonwoo mencari alasan untuk kabur, setelah ini ia benar-benar akan lari ke apartementnya, membereskan barang-barang yang bisa ia bawa dan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Ia berharap semoga saja ada orang yang kembali menyewakan apartement atau rumahnya. Jika ia bernasib baik mungkin ada orang yang mengajaknya tinggal bersama dan tentu saja Wonwoo harus tahu siapa dan kenapa orang itu mengajaknya tinggal jika Wonwoo tidak mengenalnya.

"Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu nanti-"

"Tidak usah eh-maksudku aku bisa pulang sendiri. Jadi kau bisa bersantai lebih lama disini…" jawab Wonwoo diam-diam penuh harap.

"Aku yang mengajakmu kemari aku juga yang akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Jika kau sudah selesai ke toko buku tunggu aku di restoran di sebelahnya." Ujar Mingyu seperti memerintah. Wonwoo bahkan tidak kebagian untuk menolak. Wonwoo berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh atau mengatakan apapun. Ia harus memikirkan cara agar ia bisa kabur dengan aman dan tanpa ketahuan. Mendengar kalimat Mingyu akan menunggunya di restoran sebelah toko buku saja itu menandakan bahwa Mingyu benar-benar memperhatikan sekitarnya. Bisa jadi ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Wonwoo yang sejak tadi gelisah ingin berlari itu. Tapi Wonwoo, tidak sepengecut itu. Bagaimanapun ia harus lari.

 **Our Secret by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu +Jeonghan X Wonwoo**

 **Other Cast:?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Mystery, Hurt.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI, AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN SEGALA KEADAAN YANG MENIMPA KALIAN SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI!**

 **A/N** : Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chapter 5

Jeonghan mengetuk-ngetukan keningnya ke meja dengan gerakan pelan. Ia benar-benar stress dan kepalanya pusing. Di sekelilingnya berserakan kertas-kertas penuh coretan dan buku-buku besar yang bertumpuk. Jeonghan bahkan tidak ada niatan untuk membereskannya. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat dan mengunjungi Jihoon atau Wonwoo. Ia bahkan tidak perduli jika pria tinggi roommate Wonwoo yang bernama Mingyu itu disana dan menghalangi untuk mengajak Wonwoo main.

Yang Jeonghan heran adalah bagaimana bisa seseorang yang baru kau kenal seprotective itu dan gerak-geriknya benar-benar kadang membuat Jeonghan jengkel karena pria itu berlagak seperti kekasih Wonwoo.

"Sebenarnya siapa orang itu?" gumam Jeonghan menghentikan kegiatannya menjedotkan diri ke meja. Keningnya berkerut dan matanya terus melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia penasaran sekaligus takut. Bagaimanapun juga Jeonghan yang menemukan Wonwoo terlebih dulu bukan pria bernama Kim Mingyu itu.

"Perasaanku mengatakan kalau pria itu menyembunyikan sesuatu…" gumamnya lagi dan menghela nafas ketika suara dering ponselnya berbunyi. Jeonghan bahkan tidak ada niatan mencari dimana ponselnya dan hanya meraba-raba mejanya, kesal karena tidak menemukannya Jeonghan akhirnya menyerah dan mencarinya. Senyumnya sedikit mengembang ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hai Wonwooooo! Ada apa kau menelponku?" sapa Jeonghan riang namun seketika keningnya berkerut ketika mendengar balasan Wonwoo.

' _Hyung tolong…'_

"Kau bilang apa Wonwoo?" tanya Jeonghan mulai khawatir. Suara Wonwoo tidak jelas dan terdengar berisik disana.

"Wonwoo, kau bisa mendengarku?"

' _Khhh…hyu…hyung…'_

"Wonwoo hey, Jeon Wonwoo! Aish apa yang terjadi sekarang?!" Jeonghan langsung bangkit dan mengambil jaket juga kunci mobilnya. Jantungnya berdebar dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya. Sebenarnya Wonwoo kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dan yang lebih penting lagi dimana Wonwoo sekarang?

Sambil berlari Jeonghan terus memikirkan itu hingga ia tidak sadar seseorang terus memperhatikannya semenjak ia keluar dari apartementnya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Wonwoo sekarang. Tidur di lantai dengan posisi tengkurap karena seseorang mendorong punggungnya ketika baru saja ia masuk ke apartementnya dan ditambah lagi sebuah tali mencekik lehernya. Wonwoo tidak bisa bergerak karena orang itu menindihnya punggungnya dengan keras dan bahkan ia bisa merasakan pusat sakit di punggungnya tertekan membuat Wonwoo semakin melemah. Ia butuh oksigen sekarang. Wonwoo beruntung karena ia terus memegangi ponselnya tapi sekarang ponselnya sudah berada di ujung ruang tamu dengan bunyi pecahan yang keras.

Ia memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan tali yang ada di lehernya. Wonwoo bahkan berusaha bangkit dan menjauhkan siapapun yang berada di atasnya.

"A-apa yang…k-kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo terengah-engah masih sambil terus memberontak. Orang itu hanya diam dan kemudian ia mulai berbicara ketika Wonwoo sudah tidak memberontak. Wonwoo tidak bodoh dan ia berpura-pura tidak sadarkan diri dengan diam tidak bergerak sampai orang itu bangun dan bahkan menendangnya keras. Meskipun nafasnya sesak Wonwoo bahkan menahan nafasnya dan sedikit bernafas melalui perutnya agar bahu dan dadanya tidak terangkat.

"Ini yang kau terima ketika kau menganggu kami Jeon Wonwoo dan percuma saja kau menghubungi temanmu itu, mereka akan sampai setelah aku pergi dan melihatmu mati…" tubuh Wonwoo membeku. Ia kenal suara ini. Meskipun hanya beberapa menit ia bertemu tapi Wonwoo tahu. Suara ini gadis bernama Tzuyu yang menjadi kekasih Mingyu. Gadis yang membuat Mingyu mengakui semua perbuatannya.

"Mingyu oppa akan berterimakasih padaku karena sudah menyediakan makanan enak untuknya. Nah tinggal memotong-motong dan menjadikanmu sup. Atau menghidangkannya dengan keadaan segar?" ujar Tzuyu sedikit tertawa. Semua itu tidak lucu. Tidak ada yang lucu jika kau akan dibunuh dan dijadikan makanan. Dan Wonwoo baru mengerti sekarang, mungkin begini perasaan hewan-hewan yang akan dimakan manusia atau mungkin perasaan korban Mingyu yang akan dibunuhnya. Tapi entah kenapa nama Mingyu yang ada di kepalanya. Apa ini karena kekasihnya yang akan membunuhnya? Mungkin karena itu. Pikir Wonwoo.

Kepala Wonwoo pusing dan tubunya mulai lemas karena kekurangan oksigen. Wonwoo terus menunggu sambil memikirkan caranya untuk kabur, dirape Mingyu saja sudah membuatnya takut setengah mati membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi makanan Mingyu saja Wonwoo tidak kuat.

Wonwoo membuka sebelah matanya sedikit ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki Tzuyu yang mulai menjauh, ia cepat-cepat bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu tapi sesuatu berukuran besar dan mengkilat terbang dari arah belakang melewati sisi kirinya dan menggores pipinya lalu menancap di depan pintu. Mata Wonwoo membulat ketika pisau dapur pemotong daging yang tadi melayang ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu kau masih hidup Wonwoo. Kau pikir aku hanya sehari bersama Mingyu oppa? Kau salah Wonwoo aku sudah bersama tiga tahun yang lalu. Semuanya berjalan lancar sampai kau menghalangiku. Kau bahkan membuat Mingyu oppa melewatkan rapat pentingnya dan mengambil cuti selama satu minggu hanya untuk merawatmu! Sebenarnya siapa dirimu itu Jeon Wonwoo?! Kau sakit apa? Kenapa kau menyuruh Mingyu oppa untuk tinggal? Apa kau begitu tidak berdayanya atau ini hanya alasan untuk terus bersama Mingyu oppa dan mengambilnya dariku?" tanya Tzuyu tanpa jeda sambil menatap tajam ke arah Wonwoo dengan pisau di tangannya. Wajah Wonwoo pucat dan perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. Ia marah karena dituduh macam-macam sebenarnya ia korban disini, ia sedih karena seseorang membencinya hanya karena salah paham, ia ingin tertawa karena mendengar ocehan Tzuyu yang menganggap Mingyu adalah miliknya. Ia ingin sekali bertanya apa hanya Mingyu pria tampan di Negara ini? Tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena bertanya hal bodoh akan memperburuk suasana.

"Jawab aku Jeon Wonwoo!" ujar Tzuyu mulai berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dengan suara parau. Ia menangis.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan Mingyu oppa. Kami sudah ditakdirkan bersama Jeon Wonwoo, tolong jangan menghalangiku…" kata Tzuyu mulai terisak, Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Tzuyu dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

"Kau sudah gila Tzuyu…" gumam Wonwoo. Tzuyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum.

"Bukan hanya aku saja yang gila disini Wonwoo. Jika kau tahu siapa Mingyu oppa kau akan melihat bagaimana dirinya lebih gila dibandingkan aku, kau tidak akan tinggal disini dan akan berlari atau bahkan bunuh diri. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku akan terus bersamanya meskipun aku tahu ia gila. Terus bersama seorang suami adalah tugas seorang istrikan Wonwoo?" Wonwoo semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan gadis yang terus berjalan ke arahnya itu. Lutut Wonwoo bergetar, ia tidak percaya ia tidak bisa berlari atau bahkan berteriak hanya karena melihat seorang gadis cantik yang membawa pisau dan hendak membunuhnya itu.

' _Sialan apa ini yang dinamakan pesona kecantikan? Oh tidak mungkin aku ikut-ikutan gila juga'_ batin Wonwoo meracau tidak jelas. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, tubuhnya mulai lelah dan ia mulai mengantuk entah karena apa.

' _Mungkin nanti aku akan mendengar apa yang Mingyu katakan padaku…_ ' pikirnya dan tersenyum kecil yang ia ingat ia hanya melihat Tzuyu mulai mengangkat tangan yang memegang pisau itu dan mulai menghantamkannya ke tubuh Wonwoo. Tapi ia tidak merasakan apapun dan hanya mendengar suara pintu terbuka juga melihat kegelapan.

.

.

.

Mingyu merapihkan poninya dan memperhatikan dirinya di depan cermin, ia bahkan tidak perduli pada pandangan takjub orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Kau sangat tampan Tuan…" puji gadis berambut blonde yang tadi melayaninya. Mingyu hanya menggumamkan kata terimakasih dan mulai beranjak pergi. Sambil berjalan ke mobilnya ia menghubungi Wonwoo dan berdecak ketika mendapati ponselnya mati.

"Aku tahu kau pasti lari Wonwoo, aku tahu." Gumam Mingyu sambil menyeringai kecil. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dengan tenang dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Nah, sekarang kau berada dimana Jeon Wonwoo…" gumamnya lagi sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya. Mingyu membelokkan mobilnya menuju apartementnya dan mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat sebuah mobil asing yang terparkir. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia harus berlari dan tentu saja Mingyu mengikuti instingnya dan langsung keluar dari mobil lalu berlari kencang, menekan-nekan tombol lift dengan tidak sabaran dan langsung membuka pintu apartementnya.

"TZUYU!" panggil Mingyu dengan nada membentak. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyuman cerah.

"Oppa kau sudah pulang? Ahh, sayang sekali aku baru saja akan memotong tangannya. Lihat aku bahkan baru saja akan mengukir namamu tapi baru satu garisan mianhe oppa…" ujarnya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Mingyu hanya diam dan langsung menarik tangan Tzuyu kasar. Mingyu bahkan merebut pisau yang ia pegang dan menusukkannya tepat di ulu hati lalu kembali menariknya dalam sekali tarikan. Tzuyu terkejut dan memegangi bagian perutnya dengan wajah shock.

"Pergi." Ujar Mingyu menatap tajam Tzuyu. Tzuyu hanya diam, ia bingung kenapa Mingyu menusuknya? Kenapa ia marah?

"O-oppa aku tahu kau lapar, ja-jadi aku membawakanmu makanan…" kata Tzuyu terengah-engah namun masih mencoba tersenyum meskipun dalam keadaan kesakitan. Tzuyu bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana darah terus mengalir dan mengotori bajunya juga lantai dibawahnya. Mingyu meliriknya sekilas dan berniat menggangkat tubuh Wonwoo tapi Tzuyu memeluk lengannya dan menariknya menjauhi Wonwoo.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! OPPA AKU DISINI!" teriak Tzuyu dengan nada serak. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Tzuyu yang melingkari lengannya menariknya kasar hingga terlepas dan dengan cepat mencekik leher gadis cantik itu dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh dengan kepala terantuk lantai keras.

"Benar Tzuyu aku lapar. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi cemilanku nanti…" geram Mingyu dan menusukkan pisaunya ke kening Tzuyu. Terus menusukannya hingga menusuk otaknya. Mingyu memperhatikan darah yang mengalir dari pisau yang ia cabut dan menjilatnya perlahan. Ia lapar tapi melihat Wonwoo yang berbaring tidak sadarkan diri dihadapannya bukan pemandangan yang mengenakan.

Ia tarik Tzuyu ke arah ruangan tersembunyi di dalam kamarnya, mencuci pisaunya dan membersihkan lantai yang kotor karena darah, mengganti baju dan kemudian membawa Wonwoo ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Jeonghan menekan-nekan bel dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu apartement Wonwoo tidak sabaran. Dirinya bertambah khawatir ketika mengetahui ponsel Wonwoo tidak aktif dan ia baru saja ingat Jeonghan punya nomer telpon apartement Wonwoo dan langsung menghbunginya. Jeonghan menunggu dan mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia bisa mendengar jelas suara telpon berbunyi dari dalam.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Wonwoo-eh?" Jeonghan terhenyak ketika tanpa sengaja ia membuka pintunya, dan langsung masuk ke apartement. Memanggil nama Wonwoo dan mencarinya ke segala ruangan bahkan ke kamar Mingyu.

Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya memperhatikan kamar Mingyu yang begitu gelap dan mulai mencari tombol lampu. Jeonghan bernafas lega ketika ia menemukannya Jeonghan memperhatikan sekitar, kamar Mingyu terbilang normal dan sangat rapih juga wangi. Dan wangi ruangannya begitu familiar tapi, Jeonghan tidak ingat dimana ia pernah mencium wangi itu. Jeonghan tahu seharusnya dirinya pergi dan mencari Wonwoo tapi sesuatu berwarna hijau tua dengan cairan merah kental muncul dari bawah ranjang Mingyu. Dengan perlahan Jeonghan mendekat dan mulai merendahkan tubuhnya berniat mengintip.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

To Be Countinue.

Nyahahahahahahah, akhirnya bisa lanjutin ff ini lagi deh*nangisterharu* disini belum ada ncnya maaf ya T.T menunggu momen yang pas dulu mueheheheh(?) untuk Incubbus sama I Need Younya harap bersabar ya -_-/ masih banyak yang harus ditulis dan di edit sana-sini-_- takutnya feelnya kurang dapet macam ff diatas ini(?) oh iya, rambut Mingyu sekarang bayangin aja yang di aju nice kambek baru mereka itu asli dia ganteng banget kan -_- minta diculik itu orang T.T dan aku mau mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri mohon maaf lahir batin ya#salaminsatu-satu# terimakasih buat yang udah sangat bersabar nungguin ff abal-abal ini#pelukinsatu-satu# tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini nggak bakal pernah lanjut T.T sekali lagi terimakasih banyak yaaa o okee sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya '-')/


	6. Chapter 6

Anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya dan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia seharusnya tidak disini, ia seharusnya pergi bermain bersama anak-anak lain bukannya terkurung dalam lemari pakaian eommanya dan mendengar desahan keras wanita itu bersama dengan kekasih barunya.

' _Tolong hentikan! Siapapun tolong aku!'_

Air matanya terus mengalir dan tubuhnya terus bergetar hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur dalam lemari dan terbangun ketika suara pintu lemari terbuka.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar sebelum eommamu menemukanmu." Suruh pria yang menjadi kekasih eommanya itu sambil menarik lengan anak itu kasar hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Anak itu kontan berlari menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya. Ia kembali menangis dan kembali tertidur hingga keesokan harinya ia mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar.

"Eomma akan pergi bekerja ya, jadi anak baik dirumah. Appamu akan menemanimu…" ujar eommanya dari luar, anak itu hanya bergelung dalam selimut memeluk lututnya.

"Dia bukan appaku…" gumamnya. Baru saja ia menutup matanya untuk menghilangkan stressnya sejenak pintu kamarnya didobrak dan membuatnya terkejut hingga terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika melihat pria yang menjadi kekasih eommanya yang ingin disebut appa itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan menarik kasar tangannya lagi, ia bahkan tidak perduli anak itu terjatuh dari ranjangnya dan menariknya ke kamar mandi.

"Buka!" bentaknya memasak anak itu membuka semua pakaiannya, anak itu menurut dan membuka semua bajunya dengan tangan gemetar. Pria itu hanya memperhatikan tubuh penuh luka akibat ulahnya itu dan mendorongnya hingga terjungkal dan kepalanya terantuk bathub.

"Tolong berhenti…" pinta anak itu memelas ketika pria itu menyiramnya dengan air panas langsung dari shower tepat ke dadanya. Anak itu terus memberontak hingga ia merasakan benda asing masuk ke dalam lubang pantatnya.

"Diam, jika kau kembali memberontak kau tahu akibatnya kan…" perintah pria itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali pria itu menguncinya dirumah menyiksanya karena eommanya jarang dirumah. Para tetangga bahkan sangat khawatir pada anak itu dan curiga pada pria yang menjadi kekasih eommanya. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan pria itu pada anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun itu.

Suatu ketika seperti tengah berada dalam keberuntungan anak itu berhasil kabur dan pergi jauh, bersembunyi di perosotan berbentuk rumah yang jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Langit sudah mulai gelap dan perlahan rintik hujan turun dengan lebat. Ia tidak perduli jika ia mati kedinginan, ia tidak ingin kembali kesana. Ke tempat dimana pria asing yang kejam itu tinggal.

"Woah, kupikir tidak ada orang, eh maaf aku ikut berteduh disini juga ya adik kecil…" ujar seorang pria tiba-tiba meminta ijin pada anak itu, anak itu mengangguk perlahan dan menjauhkan tubuh kecil yang gemetar itu memberi tempat pada pria yang sepertinya berusia dua puluh tahunan dan memakai pakaian juga hoodie serba hitam yang basah kuyup.

Anak itu kembali menangis dalam diam dan terkejut ketika mendengar pria itu bersin.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu…" kekeh pria itu dan seketika terkejut ketika melihat wajah anak itu yang babak belur.

"Wow! Apa kau baru saja berkelahi dengan anak-anak nakal disini? Atau kau anak nakal itu? lukamu parah sekali. orang tuamu pasti khawatir, mau kuantar kau pulang atau kerumah sakit?" tanya pria itu dengan nada takjub juga khawatir.

Anak itu langsung menggeleng cepat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya kesela-sela lututnya yang tengah ia peluk.

"Aku tidak mau ke rumah atau ke rumah sakit…" gumam anak itu yang tanpa sadar membuat pria itu tersenyum kecil.

"Ahhh… apa orang tuamu memukulimu? Di jaman seperti ini sudah banyak anak sama sepertimu kasihan sekali…"

"Pria itu bukan orang tuaku…" desis anak itu di sela tangisnya membuat pria itu semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi siapa pria itu?" tanya pria asing itu mulai tertarik.

"Kekasih baru eommaku, appaku meninggal karena sakit dulu. Pria itu juga yang memperkosa nunaku dan menyuruhnya bunuh diri dengan menjatuhkannya dari gedung. Nunaku melindungiku tapi aku…" anak itu kembali terisak dan tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu di atas kepalanya, mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan khawatir adik kecil, hyungmu ini akan membuatmu lebih baik. Apa kau lapar?" anak itu mengangguk ragu sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Apa kau marah dan sedih karena pria itu? apa kau membencinya?" tanya pria asing itu lagi membuat anak itu kembali mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba memakannya…" ujar pria itu membuat anak itu terkejut.

"T-tapi manusia tidak bisa makan-"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Dia sudah menyakitimu adik kecil. Ketahuilah dunia ini tidak seindah itu. jika kau tidak melenyapkan pria itu ia akan melenyapkanmu. Apa kau mau menjadi santapan pria itu? aku rasa tidak. Lagipula makan ketika sedang stress akan membuatmu lebih baik…" kata pria itu lagi sambil tersenyum lebar membuat anak itu bergidik tapi kemudian otaknya kembali mencerna perkataannya dan kembali mengingat apa saja yang dilakukan pria itu padanya dan nunanya. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa sangat lapar, mulutnya bahkan mengeluarkan liur lebih dari biasanya.

"Aku ingin makan…" bisiknya membuat pria itu tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Ayo kita makan. Makan malam kita sudah menunggu."

 **Our Secret by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu +Jeonghan X Wonwoo**

 **Other Cast:?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Mystery, Hurt.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI, AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN SEGALA KEADAAN YANG MENIMPA KALIAN SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI!**

 **A/N** : Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chapter 6

Jeonghan tersetak dan langsung membalikkan badannya panik ketika hampir saja ia ketahuan masuk ke dalam kamar orang lain tanpa ijin.

"Jihoon kau mengagetkanku, aku pikir Mingyu atau Wonwoo tadi…" ujar Jeonghan sambil menghela nafas lega. Jihoon mengangkat kedua alisnya heran dan melirik ke tempat Jeonghan hampir mengintip tadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat tadi hyung?" tanya Jihoon membuat Jeonghan terdiam sesaat tapi kemudian Jeonghan hanya tersenyum dan mendorong Jihoon keluar dari kamar Mingyu.

"Bukan apa-apa sepertinya hanya salah liat, sebaiknya kita cari Wonwoo…"

"Tidak perlu hyung, Wonwoo sekarang sedang dirumah sakit. Aku kemari hanya memastikan jika kau disini atau tidak tapi ternyata firasatku benar juga…" jawab Jihoon sambil menunggu Jeonghan menutup pintu apartement Wonwoo. Kontan Jeonghan panik dan tanpa sadar mencengkram erat kedua bahu Jihoon.

"Dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa ia bisa berada di rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi? bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jeonghan tanpa jeda membuat Jihoon shock.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kesana hyung, tenanglah sedikit…" ringis Jihoon langsung membuat Jeonghan tersadar.

"Maafkan aku Jihoon-ah…" gumam Jeonghan, Jihoon hanya menghela nafas dan menyentuh kedua bahunya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum jam besuknya habis…" ajak Jihoon dan diangguki Jeonghan. Dalam perjalanan Jeonghan hanya diam, ia memikirkan Wonwoo dan benda aneh yang berada di kamar Mingyu tadi.

.

.

.

Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kepalanya dan perlahan memainkan ujung-ujung rambutnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menyentuh benda apapun yang berada di kepalanya yang ternyata adalah sebuah tangan dan Mingyu tahu betul tangan siapa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada mengejek, Wonwoo langsung menarik tangannya dan mengambil potongan apel yang disimpan di atas meja.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Jika kau mengantuk kenapa kau tidak pulang Kim Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena ketahuan menyentuh rambut baru Mingyu. Mingyu hanya mendengus geli dan mengambil paksa apel yang baru Wonwoo makan segigit dan langsung memakannya.

"Kalau aku pulang dan tidur di ranjangku sendirian aku akan memikirkan hal-hal aneh, lagipula kau akan kesepian jika disini sendiri benar kan?" Wonwoo menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, kemana pria stoic dan sadis itu? kenapa Kim Mingyu menjadi narsis seperti ini? Begitu pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya dan kembali mengambil potongan apel mengunyahnya tanpa memandang Mingyu. Matanya sibuk menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Mingyu sedikit jengkel karena diacuhkan. Wonwoo hanya diam dan tangan sibuk mengotak-ngatik ponsel seperti tengah mengirim pesan atau menulis sesuatu.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Panggil Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menoleh, Mingyu baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi pintu terbuka dan masuklah kedua orang yang Mingyu tidak ingin temui.

Jeonghan dan Jihoon.

"Wonwoo-ah aku sangat khawatir padamu, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? ceritakan SEMUAnya padaku…" ucap Jeonghan langsung menghampiri Wonwoo dan menggenggam tangannya. Wonwoo hanya tertawa garing sambil melirik Jihoon yang menghela nafasnya.

"Hyung dia baru saja sadar. Biarkan dia beristirahat." Tegur Jihoon membuat Jeonghan tersadar dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Maafkan aku Wonwoo, aku benar-benar khawatir…" kata Jeonghan dan diangguki Wonwoo. Jeonghan dan Wonwoo akhirnya membicarakan apa saja yang terjadi ketika Jeonghan menerima telepon Wonwoo tanpa sadar Jihoon dan Mingyu saling menatap tajam dengan aura dingin di sekeliling mereka. Hingga seorang suster datang dan meminta mereka keluar karena Wonwoo akan kembali diperiksa.

"Aku akan kembali besok Wonwoo…"

"Ng, hyung aku sudah tidak apa-apa dokter bilang aku sudah boleh pulang besok. Lusa aku akan masuk…"

"Kau jangan berbohong lagi Wonwoo, kau bilang besok akan masuk tapi ternyata kau malah terbaring di rumah sakit seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Jeonghan membuat Wonwoo diam dan hanya membalas lambaian tangan Jeonghan dan Jihoon.

"Kau tidak keluar Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo heran melihat Mingyu malah berpindah duduk di sofa bukan keluar dan pulang seperti Jeonghan dan Jihoon.

"Susternya tidak keberatan benarkan?" tanya Mingyu dengan senyum supernya membuat suster itu mengangguk pelan dengan wajah merah.

"Dasar penjilat…" gumam Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Malamnya Wonwoo benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Bagaimana tidak, ranjang rumah sakit yang sempit itu dipaksa menampung dua orang yang notabenya orang dewasa. Bukan hanya sempit tapi Wonwoo benar-benar tidak punya ruang untuk berkutik karena lengan Mingyu yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Ditambah terpaan nafasnya ditengkuknya membuat Wonwoo semakin tidak tenang.

"Wonwoo apa kau sudah tidur?" bisik Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menggeram pelan.

"Bagaimana aku tidur jika kau tidak memberiku ruang untuk bernafas?!" balas Wonwoo berbisik, Mingyu tertawa pelan dan bangkit dengan siku menopang tubuhnya.

"Mau kubantu dengan mulutku?" goda Mingyu langsung membuat Wonwoo menutup mulutnya dan menatapnya horror. Mingyu kembali tertawa pelan dan kembali menidurkan tubuhnya memposisikan dirinya menghadap Wonwoo dan memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat lagi menarik tubuh Wonwoo mendekat padanya.

"Jika kau tidur dengan posisi terlentang begitu aku akan jatuh Wonwoo, miringkan tubuhmu…" suruh Mingyu dan hanya dijawab dengkuran dramatis Wonwoo. Suasana kembali hening tapi tiba-tiba saja suara perut berbunyi membuyarkan tawa Wonwoo.

"Suara apa itu? petir? Apa diluar sedang hujan?" ejek Wonwoo, Mingyu yang perutnya tadi berbunyi hanya menghela nafas dan bangkit memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk dan melirik Wonwoo yang masih tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu membuat Wonwoo langsung diam.

' _Perasaanku tidak enak. Sungguh.'_ Batin Wonwoo bersiap untuk lari. Tapi dengan cepat Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo menariknya kepelukan Mingyu sedangkan dirinya menidurkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, atau bisa disebut membuat Wonwoo berada di atasnya sengaja menindih Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Wonwoo langsung dibekap Mingyu.

"Ini sudah malam Wonwoo jangan berteriak, meskipun hanya kita berdua disini tapi kamar sebelah atau mungkin penjaga rumah sakit akan mendengarmu. Apa kau tidak masalah jika orang-orang melihatmu dalam keadaan menindih seorang pria seperti ini? Kalau aku tidak keberatan sebenarnya…" ujar Mingyu sambil mengelus bibir bagian bawah Wonwoo. Kesal Wonwoo menggigit ibu jari Mingyu keras dan membuat Mingyu terhenyak dan langsung menarik ibu jarinya.

"Apa kau jadi agresive sekarang Wonwoo?" goda Mingyu menjilat ibu jari yang tadi digigit Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam dan mencoba bangun tapi sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam menggores lengannya. Mingyu tengah memegang pisau untuk mengupas buah tadi.

"Apa aku membuat lukanya terbuka lagi?" bisik Mingyu dengan seringai kecil, Wonwoo menatap lengan yang perbannya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah itu horror. Pria ini benar-benar gila. Pikir Wonwoo.

"Aku akan berteriak, Kim Mingyu." Ancam Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mengacungkan pisaunya tepat ke mata kanan Wonwoo.

"Coba saja." Tantang Mingyu. Wonwoo diam ia menggigit lidahnya mencoba meredam teriakannya ketika Mingyu mengacungkan ujung pisau itu ke matanya. Ia ingin lari, ia ingin berteriak dan pulang pergi menjauh dari pria ini. Tapi ia takut, Wonwoo takut pria ini melukainya atau bahkan membunuhnya.

"Kau sudah mulai tenang?" bisik Mingyu menyadarkan Wonwoo. Mingyu menjauhkan pisaunya dan bangkit membuat Wonwoo duduk di pangkuan Mingyu.

"Aku lapar Wonwoo. Sangat lapar…melihat darahmu yang tadi mengalir itu membuat tubuhku bergetar…" bisik Mingyu membuat tubuh Wonwoo membeku. Wonwoo terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mengelilingi telinga kirinya. Nafas Wonwoo tercekat ketika merasakan Mingyu mulai menggigit kecil telinga Wonwoo, mengulumnya dan menjilat lubang telinganya.

Wonwoo kembali berontak ketika nafas Mingyu mulai terasa di tengkuknya, ia bahkan merasakan tangan dingin Mingyu bergerak masuk ke baju rumah sakitnya dan bergerak naik ke dadanya mencari tonjolan nikmat Wonwoo.

"Sshh… aku masih memegang pisau Wonwoo, kulitmu akan tergores nanti. Aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri jika darahmu mengalir lagi…" bisik Mingyu mulai menjilat leher Wonwoo dari bawah ke atas, kemudian beralih menciuminya.

Wonwoo merasa ia mulai tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar karena dadanya terasa sesak tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya.

"A-aahh…" Mingyu terdiam, buru-buru Wonwoo menutup mulutnya dan membuang muka.

"Heehh. Apa tadi aku mendengar sesuatu?" ejek Mingyu masih dengan bibir yang menempel di tengkuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu. Ia kembali terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan Mingyu menggigit dan menghisap lehernya.

"Ja-jangan disitu Mingyu…" bisik Wonwoo susah payah menahan desahannya.

"Kau mau ditempat lain?" tanya Mingyu membuat Wonwoo ingin menjedotkan kepalanya. Barusan dia mengatakan apa? Jangan disitu? Kenapa ia tidak menolak dan menyuruhnya berhenti? Kenapa ia malah menyuruhnya memilih tempat lain? Sepertinya otak Wonwoo sudah tidak beres.

"Bu-bukan maksudku-nggghhh…" Wonwoo terkejut ketika merasakan tubuhnya bergetar seperti tesetrum listrik yang anehnya terasa nikmat itu ketika Mingyu memelintir putingnya kasar.

Tanpa menunggu Mingyu menaikkan baju Wonwoo dengan satu tangan karena tangan yang lain masih memegang pisau dan langsung mengulum puting Wonwoo. Mingyu mengulum dan menggigitnya kecil lalu menjilatnya dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa menahan desahannya dan mencengkram erat selimut tebal di bawahnya.

Wonwoo baru saja menghela nafas lega ketika Mingyu berhenti bermain-main dengan putingnya dan bahkan melemparkan pisaunya ke sampingnya tapi kemudian dengan cepat Mingyu mencium Wonwoo dengan mencengkram rahang Wonwoo agar ia tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka. Wonwoo berontak dan menggigit bibir bawah Mingyu keras hingga Mingyu meringis dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya.

Mingyu merasakan darah mengalir dari bibirnya yang terluka. "Aahh, kau membuatku berdarah Wonwoo." Kata Mingyu datar dengan tatapan tajam. Wonwoo langsung menyesali perbuatannya dan bingung untuk berbuat apa karena tatapan Mingyu seolah membungkamnya. Kakinya lemas dan tubuhnya gemetar. Ia tidak bisa lari, tidak dalam kondisi baju yang terbuka memperlihatkan putingnya yang berdiri dan mengeras juga bagian bawah dibalik celananya yang mulai berdiri.

"Kau harus menjilatnya Wonwoo." Perintah Mingyu sambil menarik lengan Wonwoo yang terluka. Wonwoo meringis, dalam hati ia bertanya kenapa pria ini bisa begitu kasar? Ia heran kenapa gadis secantik Tzuyu mau dengan pria seperti Mingyu?

Wonwoo ragu-ragu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat darah di bibir Mingyu. Mingyu hanya diam berusaha merasakan lidah Wonwoo di bibirnya sedangkan tangannya mulai masuk ke celana belakang Wonwoo. Wonwoo berusaha menjauhkan dirinya ketika Mingyu menggosokkan jari tengahnya ke belahan pantat Wonwoo yang masih tertutup celana dalam itu, tapi Mingyu dengan cepat mendorong kepalanya dan menciumnya penuh nafsu. Memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Wonwoo, menjilat lidah Wonwoo, menghisapnya kasar dan memelintirnya.

"Ngghh…aahhh…Ming-"

Mingyu melepaskan ciumannya dan memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang memerah dengan bibir yang bengkak, ia bahkan bisa melihat saliva yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya. Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual.

"Hey Wonwoo, aku membawa sesuatu yang menarik…" bisiknya dan merogoh saku celananya. Wonwoo hanya diam berkonsentrasi mengatur nafasnya tanpa sadar Mingyu mengeluarkan benda berwarna pink berbentuk oval kecil. Wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu benda bergetar apa yang dimasukkan ke mulutnya ketika ia mencoba mengatur nafas tadi.

"Hmmm!"

"Wonwoo, bisa kau pelankan sedikit suaramu?" bisik Mingyu lagi sambil menggengam kedua pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan mengikatnya dengan kain yang seharusnya dijadikan pembungkus bantal itu.

Mingyu menarik kabel yang berada di ujung mulut Wonwoo keluar dan Wonwoo langsung meludahkan benda aneh yang bergetar di dalam mulutnya tadi.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Wonwoo horror ia bahkan tidak sadar dirinya terikat karena penasaran dan merasa tidak enak sudah mengulum benda aneh tadi.

"Vibrator."

"Ap-aghh…mmhh…" Wonwoo memekik ketika benda kecil bergetar yang disebut vibrator itu menyentuh penisnya yang sudah sedikit mengeras di balik celana tipis itu.

"Hennhhhh…hen-tikan…" desah Wonwoo tidak tahan, benda itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar karena nikmat. Kepala Wonwoo mendadak blank hanya karena benda aneh yang dikulumnya tadi menyentuhnya.

"Kau mulai menikmatinya Wonwoo?" goda Mingyu kembali bermain dengan puting Wonwoo dan tangan yang lain mulai mencoba membuka celana Wonwoo.

Nafas Wonwoo terasa sesak, ia menengadahkan kepalanya merasa ada sesuatu yang akan datang. Tubuhnya bergetar tapi sebelum ia keluar Mingyu menghentikan benda itu dan juga aktivitasnya.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa sadar. Mingyu menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo. Dengan sekali tarik Mingyu membalik posisi mereka.

"Ming-Mingyu kau bercanda kan? A-aku ini sedang sakit, ki-kita sedang di rumah sakit Kim Mingyu…" kata Wonwoo takut ketika Mingyu mulai membuka kaos hitamnya. Mingyu tidak mengubris perkataan Wonwoo dan menarik celana Wonwoo berserta celana dalam hitamnya. Wonwoo langsung merasakan dingin menerpa kedua kakinya juga penisnya yang sudah basah karena precum.

"Kau sudah sangat basah Wonwoo…" ujar Mingyu memperhatikan penis Wonwoo yang sudah sepenuhnya bangun. Mingyu kemudian kembali menyalakan vibratornya dan menekannya tepat di ujung penis Wonwoo membuatnya mengerang dan mendesah.

"Sshhh…Wonwoo semua orang akan bangun karena suaramu…" bisik Mingyu dan mencium Wonwoo, kali ini Wonwoo membalas ciumannya untuk merendam desahannya yang tidak tertahan karena vibrator itu. Wonwoo bahkan tidak berpikir lagi dimana Mingyu mendapatkannya dan bagaimana Mingyu membawanya atau kenapa Mingyu membawa alat seperti itu.

Wonwoo mengerang tertahan di dalam mulut Mingyu tubuhnya bergetar dan kemudian langsung melemas. Ia baru saja datang. Mingyu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan memperhatikan vibrator juga telapak tangannya mulai basah dengan cairan putih kental Wonwoo.

"Aku bahkan belum merasakan apapun Wonwoo…" ucap Mingyu dan mulai memasukan vibrator yang sudah basah itu ke dalam lubang anus Wonwoo.

"Ahhh…nngh…nnhh" Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, ia yang masih diambang nikmat itu hanya bisa mendesah ketika Mingyu mulai memasukkan vibratornya lebih dalam lagi. Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kondisi Wonwoo yang berantakan. Baju yang terbuka hingga dada, mata yang setengah terbuka, bibir yang bengkak dan terus terbuka karena mengeluarkan suara yang membangkitkan libido Mingyu. Wonwoo benar-benar membuat Mingyu menggila malam ini.

Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang akan kembali datang mencengkram erat kain yang mengikat kedua tangannya di atas kepala itu langsung menarik keluar vibratornya. Membuat Wonwoo memekik lemas.

"Sepertinya kau mulai tidak sabar Wonwoo, mari kita mulai ke acara utama…" ujar Mingyu membuka celana jeansnya hingga sebatas paha dan memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang yang akan membuatnya nikmat itu.

"Aku akan mulai Wonwoo…" bisik Mingyu, Wonwoo yang sudah lemas dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih itu tanpa sadar mengangguk. Wonwoo seperti lupa apa yang akan dilakukan pria dihadapannya itu.

"Nnghh…" Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit ketika Mingyu memasukkan penisnya perlahan. Ketika semua sepenuhnya masuk Mingyu menghela nafasnya dan mencium bibir Wonwoo lembut mendiamkan dirinya merasakan pijatan-pijatan di penisnya.

Lama ia diam Wonwoo mulai tidak sabar dan tanpa sadar menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak sabar Wonwoo?" goda Mingyu membuat Wonwoo sadar. Wonwoo hanya diam membuang muka menahan malu sedangkan Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan mulai mencengkram kedua paha Wonwoo membukanya lebih lebar.

"AH…a-ahh..haaah…" Wonwoo terlonjak kaget dan mendesah keras ketika Mingyu menggerakan pinggulnya dengan kasar. Rasa sakit Wonwoo berangsur-angsur hilang digantikan dengan rasa nikmat. Wonwoo bahkan terlihat mabuk dan tidak henti-hentinya mendesah.

Nafas Mingyu mulai berat, ia menahan desahannya dan terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Tangan kanannya yang tadinya mencengkram paha Wonwoo berganti mencengkram lutut Wonwoo memaksa Wonwoo memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat menikmati permainannya.

"Apa kau akan datang Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu di sela-sela nafas beratnya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk tidak bisa menjawab karena desahannya terus keluar tanpa berhenti. Mingyu kembali membalikkan kaki Wonwoo dan menarik pinggang Wonwoo agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Mingyu mencengkram kedua paha bagian bawah Wonwoo dan mendorongnya hingga lutut Wonwoo menyentuh perutnya.

"Ngghh…kkhhh…" Wonwoo mendesah tertahan ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan terasa nikmat bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan putih kental dari penisnya. Sedangkan Mingyu semakin memasukkan penisnya dalam dan mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di dalam lubang Wonwoo begitu banyak hingga ketika ia mengeluarkan miliknya cairan putih itu juga ikut mengalir.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya nanti ketika kita di rumah, bersiaplah Wonwoo…" ujar Mingyu sambil mencium bibir Wonwoo yang dibalas lemas Wonwoo. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan bagian bawahnya mulai terasa sakit. Wonwoo lagi-lagi tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Jeonghan untuk masuk sekolah lusa.

To Be Countinue.

KURANG HOTT! Aku tahu-_- pas bikin lagi ngantuk#kebiasaan# entah kenapa kalau baca atau liat beginian kok ngantuk ya-_-#Slap# ada yang tahu siapa anak yang diceritain di atas tadi nyahahah… Jeonghan nggak ketahuan loh bernafas legalah kalian(?) ada yang nanya Jeonghan uke atau seme ya? Hmmm… kita lihat nanti mueheheheh dan itu Mingyu kenapa bisa bawa-bawa barang haram seperti itu, biarkan Mingyu yang tahu(?) yah namanya juga orang ganteng mah bebas(?). Yosh sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya '-')/


	7. Chapter 7

Sore itu hujan turun, tidak deras namun kenyataan bahwa Jeonghan akan sampai di apartementnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup membuatnya kesal. Ia menghela nafas dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlarian menghindari hujan atau berjalan santai dengan membawa payung yang melindungi mereka dari air hujan. Jeonghan baru saja pulang dari supermarket dan berniat untuk pulang lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya tapi, baru saja ia sedang membayar belanjaannya hujan turun tiba-tiba dan mengurungkan niatnya alhasil disinilah ia sekarang berdiri dengan menahan marah di depan supermarket.

"Seharusnya aku tidak keluar tadi…" gerutu Jeonghan. Karena pegal terus berdiri Jeonghan akhirnya menyerah dan berjongkok dengan dua kantong plastik putih di sebelahnya. Ia bahkan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap bosan ke arah genangan air yang tidak jauh berada di depannya. Ia kemudian melirik sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti di sebrang jalan lampu merah. Mata Jeonghan menyipit ketika mengenali siapa yang berada di balik kursi kemudi.

"Kim Mingyu…" bisik Jeonghan. Matanya masih terus terfokus pada pria yang menggunakan setelan jas hitam dan seperti tengah menerima telepon. Lalu kemudian mobil itu kembali berjalan dan menjauh.

"Kim Mingyu, sebenarnya siapa dirimu?" gumam Jeonghan. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat sesuatu di dalam kamar yang Jeonghan yakin milik Mingyu itu. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang dia lihat, warna hijau di atas genangan air itu seperti rambut atau bulu. Tapi, warna merah itu sebenarnya apa? Itu yang terus ditanyakan Jeonghan akhir-akhir ini.

Ia ingin bertanya pada Wonwoo tapi anak itu lagi-lagi tidak masuk karena sakit, itu juga yang menjadi pertanyaan Jeonghan. Setiap kali Jeonghan melihat Wonwoo akan selalu ada pria bernama Mingyu itu dan setelah itu Wonwoo akan berakhir dalam keadaan sakit. Apa pria bernama Kim Mingyu itu sebuah virus? Dan lagi Jeonghan mendengar bahwa roommate Wonwoo itu bekerja di perusahaan Shin Company. Perusahaan besar yang terkenal di seluruh benua asia, pria kaya seperti Kim Mingyu itu kenapa memilih menempati apartement kecil dan berada sangat jauh dari tempat ia bekerja? Jeonghan yakin seorang pekerja keras seperti Kim Mingyu itu seharusnya memilih apartement yang lebih dekat dengan perusahaannya meskipun sewanya mahal sekalipun. Dan lagi tempat tinggal Wonwoo juga berada di daerah Jack The Ripper sering beraksi. Jeonghan benar-benar memikirkan itu semua bahkan tanpa sadar ia menggigiti kukunya dan mengacuhkan seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata sipit yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan payung berwarna merah.

 **Our Secret by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu + Jeonghan x Wonwoo**

 **Other Cast: ?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Mystery, Hurt.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **Warning! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI!**

 **A/N:** Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chapter 7

Wonwoo memiringkan tubuhnya mencari posisi nyaman untuk kembali tidur. Ia menarik selimut tebal miliknya hingga di bawah leher. Ia menghela nafasnya lewat dari hidung dan mengerutkan keningnya ketika mencium bau harum entah darimana. Perut Wonwoo mendadak berbunyi dan terasa kosong karena bau harum itu ia dengan terpaksa membuka matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa tetangga sebelah sedang memasak?" gumamnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan lemas dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk minum tapi ternyata, bau harum itu bukan dari tetangganya melainkan dapurnya sendiri atau mungkin berdua dengan Kim Mingyu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati pria tinggi berambut hitam itu tengah memunggunginya, tangannya terlihat sibuk membalikkan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah pancake.

Wonwoo mengacuhkannya dan kembali ke niat awal mengambil minum dan berlari ke kamarnya lalu mengunci diri hingga Mingyu pergi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Wonwoo terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan mug yang ia pegang, ia menghela nafas lega ketika mug bergambar beruang itu sudah kembali berada di tangannya. Mingyu yang melihat itu tersenyum geli lalu mematikan kompornya dan membawa piring dengan pancake yang baru saja matang itu ke atas meja.

"Setelah kau kembali dari rumah sakit kau terus tidur Wonwoo, aku khawatir jika kau makan dengan benar ketika aku sedang pergi…" kata Mingyu sambil merapihkan meja. Wonwoo hanya diam dan memperhatikan Mingyu yang dengan cekatan merapihkan meja dan menyiapkan semuanya dengan cepat. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa Mingyu lebih terlihat sebagai seorang istri yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya.

"Sedang apa kau? Cepat makan," ujar Mingyu membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo.

"Selalu menyuruh seperti biasa." Gerutu Wonwoo tapi akhirnya menurut dan duduk berjauhan dengan Mingyu. Kening Mingyu mengerut tapi kemudian ia mengacuhkannya dan mulai memakan sarapan yang ia buat.

Wonwoo memotong pancake yang sudah diberi saus blueberry di atasnya dan memakannya dengan perlahan. Ia tidak bisa memungkuri masakan buatan Mingyu terasa enak, Wonwoo bahkan sudah tidak ragu lagi dan mulai memakan pancake itu dengan lahap. Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo dengan seksama tapi kemudian, perhatiannya teralih dan matanya kemudian menatap mulut Wonwoo yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan lidah juga beberapa giginya ketika ia menyuapkan pancake, atau bibir bawah Wonwoo yang basah karena saus bluberrynya. Rasanya Mingyu ingin melumat lagi bibir Wonwoo hingga membengkak dan menggigitnya hingga berdarah. Bicara tentang darah.

"Wonwoo apa kau masuk ke kamarku?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo menatapnya. Dengan masih mengunyah Wonwoo menggeleng dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan Mingyu percaya Wonwoo tidak berbohong.

"Apa kau mengajak temanmu kemari?" tanya Mingyu lagi dan dijawab dengan gelengan Wonwoo.

"Mereka mengunjungimu?" Wonwoo kembali menggeleng. Mingyu menutup matanya sebentar dan kemudian menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku harus mengganti kunci lagi…" gumam Mingyu dan membuat Wonwoo lama-lama penasaran.

"Apa ada orang yang masuk ke kamarmu?" tanya Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menatapnya dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Kau mulai tertarik Wonwoo?" goda Mingyu membuat Wonwoo terdiam dengan wajah datar. Bukannya menjawab Wonwoo malah mengambil pancake yang baru dimakan setengah milik Mingyu.

"Kau akan terlambat," ujar Wonwoo sedikit risih melihat Mingyu masih menatapnya dengan seringai itu.

"Aku tahu…" jawab Mingyu dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia kemudian memakai jas hitam yang ia sampirkan di leher kursi. Matanya masih memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang menghabisi pancake bagiannya, lagi-lagi mata Mingyu kembali pada bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo yang duduk di hadapannya, menangkup kedua wajah Wonwoo dan menjulurkan lidahnya memasukkan ke mulut Wonwoo yang baru saja menelan pancake itu. Wonwoo dengan cepat berontak dan menjauhkan wajah Mingyu dengan mendorongnya keras tapi, Mingyu tidak berkutik dan malah mulai menjelajahi mulutnya. Mingyu tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar Wonwoo mendesah tertahan meskipun sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal karena Wonwoo terus mendorong wajahnya.

"Tsk," Mingyu berdecak ketika merasakan sakit di bagian bibir bawahnya, ia bahkan merasakan darah mengalir dan dengan gerakan perlahan Mingyu menjilatnya.

"Kau mulai berani Jeon Wonwoo," goda Mingyu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menjauhkan wajahnya dengan mata yang terpejam rapat.

"KIM MINGYU KAU TERLAMBAT LIMA MENIT! HEY CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!" Wonwoo dan Mingyu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara teriakan super kencang dengan diiringi gedoran pintu yang membuat Wonwoo panik.

"Dia akan merusak pintunya Mingyu…" bisik Wonwoo khawatir membuat Mingyu memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja bukan pada Wonwoo tapi pada orang yang sudah menganggu kesenangannya.

Dengan perasaan jengkel Mingyu akhirnya pergi setelah mengambil ponselnya yang ditaruh di atas meja, Wonwoo penasaran siapa orang yang berani mengganggu Mingyu tapi sekaligus bersyukur pada siapapun yang sudah membebaskannya. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu sampai ke pintu depan dan bahkan memperhatikannya tengah memakai sepatu. Melihat Wonwoo memperhatikannya Mingyu tersenyum dan mencium kening Wonwoo. Wonwoo kontan terkejut dan menyentuh keningnya sambil berjalan mundur.

"Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini, jajangmyeon untuk makan malam sepertinya enak juga…" Wonwoo hanya bengong dan kemudian menggosok-gosokkan kening yang dicium Mingyu tadi.

"Hyung kau membuatku lama menunggu, presdir akan memarahimu lagi nanti…" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya dan mendadak merinding.

"Apa Mingyu senang tipe orang yang sok imut begitu? Payah," gerutu Wonwoo tanpa sadar. Meskipun ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo melihat Mingyu pergi bekerja tapi, ia yakin Mingyu selalu pergi sendiri. Lalu kenapa sekarang ada pria yang bicara dengan nada manja seperti itu di depan apartementnya?

Wonwoo memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pusing dan kembali berjalan ke dapur. "Sebaiknya aku makan lagi…"

.

.

.

Wonwoo menguap dan berjalan lemas menyusuri koridor kampusnya, dengan tas di punggungnya ia merasa beban hidupnya bertambah karena harus membawa buku-buku berat untuk bahan refrensi tugas yang akan ia kerjakan nanti. Sudah seharian ini ia bahkan menghela nafasnya dan berwajah lesu, Wonwoo memang pendiam tapi aura di sekelilingnya lebih dingin dari biasanya dan itu membuat Jihoon pria mungil di sampingnya itu menatapnya heran.

"Kau bosan hidup?" tanyanya dengan alis yang mengangkat, Wonwoo menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Matipun aku segan Jihoon-ah. Kenapa orang bermarga Kim itu selalu saja menyusahkan ku? Kim di apartementku selalu saja mengangguku, di sini selalu membuat tugas yang kelewat banyak. Ada apa dengan mereka?" gerutu Wonwoo sambil menarik salah satu kursi di perpustakaan. Jihoon mengikutinya dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Mungkin seorang dari keluarga Kim menaruh kutukan agar kau dan keturunanmu mendapat kesialan Wonwoo,"

"Itu tidak membantu Jihoon-ah terimakasih." Desah Wonwoo dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja sedangkan Jihoon mulai membuka bukunya. Mata Wonwoo awalnya memperhatikan Jihoon yang tengah membaca tapi kemudian, ia mulai memperhatikan sekitar dan tidak bosan berdecak kagum melihat begitu besarnya perpustakaan milik kampusnya itu.

"Jeonghan hyung berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Jihoon tiba-tiba sambil menolehkan kepalanya, Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah mata Jihoon. Wonwoo mendapati Jeonghan tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata sipit di ujung perpustakaan tidak jauh dari mereka. Jeonghan terlihat akrab dan sesekali mereka berdua tertawa pelan.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya…" ujar Jihoon yang diangguki Wonwoo, tiba-tiba saja Jihoon berdiri dan refleks Wonwoo ikut berdiri lalu mengikuti Jihoon yang menghampiri mereka dari belakang.

"Jeonghan hyung?" panggil Jihoon, Wonwoo melihat Jeonghan yang terlonjak kaget dengan jelas sebelum melihatnya menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Jihoonie, ah! Kau sudah sembuh Wonwoo?" tanya Jeonghan sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman kecil dan mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kalian sedang mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Jeonghan lagi. Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya dan memperhatikan pria di sebelah Jeonghan yang tengah melihat ke arahnya juga.

"Apa dia teman barumu Jeonghan hyung?" tanya Jihoon balik membuat Jeonghan dan pria itu saling pandang.

"Tidak, kami kebetulan bertemu disini. Sebaiknya aku pergi sampai jumpa." Ujarnya dan pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih penasaran.

"Wow, temanmu itu baik sekali hyung." Sindir Jihoon.

"Dia bilang kami tidak berteman Jihoonie, kami pertama kali baru disini tenanglah sedikit…" kekeh Jeonghan. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Jihoon. Jihoon memang punya harga diri yang tinggi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kemana saja Wonwoo. Ini sudah kedua harinya kau baru masuk, kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu…" kata Jeonghan sambil memeluk Wonwoo, Wonwoo sebenarnya agak risih dan malu karena dua orang pria berpelukan di tempat seperti ini bukan hal yang biasa. Jeonghan memang cantik tapi, tetap saja dia adalah pria.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana hyung, demamku lagi-lagi naik itu sebabnya aku tidak masuk. maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir…" jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum kecil setelah Jeonghan melepaskan pelukannya. Jeonghan menghela nafas dan menyentuh pipi kiri Wonwoo, mengelusnya dengan lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir Wonwoo…" bisik Jeonghan dengan mata sendu, Wonwoo terhenyak melihat ekspressi Jeonghan. Seperti seorang ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya, dan itu membuat Wonwoo benar-benar menyesal. Mungkin lain kali ia harus sering-sering mengabari Jeonghan seperti ia mengabari orang tuanya.

"Ugh, bisa kalian lakukan adegan ibu dan anak di tempat lain. Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku…" protes Jihoon yang risih melihat Jeonghan begitu mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo, sebenarnya Jihoon juga khawatir tapi karena dia seorang Tsundere* tidak mungkin dia mengatakannya dengan keras.

"Baiklah, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan malam nanti,"

"Eh, maaf Jeonghan hyung mungkin lain kali. Aku sudah janji dengan roommateku hari ini…" Jeonghan dan Jihoon langsung menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

"Kau makan malam dengan roommatemu Wonwoo?" tanya Jeonghan yang dijawab anggukan lemah Wonwoo.

"Dia merawatku ketika demam jadi…aku akan berterimakasih padanya hari ini." Jawab Wonwoo, Jeonghan memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo dengan datar dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah mungkin lain kali," jawab Jeonghan sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Wonwoo lembut. Wonwoo mengangguk dan tidak sadar bahwa Jihoon melihat semuanya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berwajah khas orang barat itu mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, matanya dengan serius melihat ke arah layar dengan jari-jari yang bergerak di atasnya dengan cepat. Ia kemudian menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya dan menghela nafas.

"Wonwoo hyung aku sudah sampai…"

To Be Countinue.

Akhirnya apdet#elapkeringet#tolong beritahu aku sudah berapa abad ff ini terbengkalai dan chapter ini asli pendek banget(?)-_- nyahahahah anggap saja chapter ini adalah opening dari masalah Wonwoo yang berikutnya(?) jadi siap-siap mulai nebak-nebak fufufufu, belum ada ncnya kasian Wonwoo istirahat bentar T.T mueheheheh oke ditunggu reviewnya dan sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya '-')/


End file.
